Lightning Academia: Project Eleven
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: In the prestigious school known as Lightning Academy, everything is not exactly how it seems from the subjects to the students. Now the energetic sophomore android Endou Mamoru decides to add soccer to the equation. Okay...how will this play out? [Supernatural/High School AU]
1. Arc 1 Chapters

**A/N:**

 **These are the chapter titles for the first arc: Project Eleven. I'll be updating this every time a new chapter is written. Chapters that are written and posted will have** {Written} **and the ones that aren't written or are in the process of being written will have** {TBA}.

* * *

Lightning Academia Chapters:

Project Eleven Arc:

1\. Lightning Academy's Soccer Club! {Written}

2\. The Workaholic, the Alien and the Child Coach {Written}

3\. First Match! Lightning Academy VS Arakumo Academy {Written}

4\. Playing Soccer Their Way! {Written}

5\. Enter Karibe Ranko! {TBA}

6\. Rise of Occult Academy! {TBA}

7\. The Dragon Striker {TBA}

8\. Soccer – Ninja Style! {TBA}

9\. Meet the Cooking Manager {TBA}

10\. Playing at God Level! {TBA}

11\. True Transformation [Part 1] {TBA}

12\. True Transformation [Part 2] {TBA}

13\. Midorikawa the Guardian {TBA}

14\. Kabeyama-kun! Let's Be Brave! {TBA}

15\. Kira Hiroto – The God Striker! {TBA}

16\. Reach the Heavens, Collosus! {TBA}

17\. When a Scientist Knows... {TBA}

18\. The Incredible Kidokawa Seishuu! {TBA}

19\. Matatagi's Decision {TBA}

20\. The Secrets of Project Eleven {TBA}

21\. Detective Assistance {TBA}

22\. Betrayal!? {TBA}

23\. The Terrifying Eisei Academy! {TBA}

24\. A Spark of Hope? {TBA}

25\. The Goddess of Victory Smiles Upon Us {TBA}

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's all folks!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Now the story of Lightning Academia begins!**

 **Just so you know, Endou, Natsumi, Aki and Otonashi have their Go appearances, while Gouenji's skin is darker and Fubuki's hair is slightly longer but still dripping down.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the story.**

* * *

"Oh, so Lightning Academy has a Soccer team now, 'ey?"

"That's right sir."

"Who's their Coach?"

"The club is fresh. They currently don't have one, sir."

"Don't have one you say? Hmm…and do they have a captain at least?"

"Endou Mamoru, sir. He's a sophomore from Class 2-C. He also plays goalkeeper, sir."

"Endou? That name, brings back memories. Keep an eye on them won't you? I want to know their every action before I confront them myself,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good. Now go, you don't want to be late."

* * *

 **Project Eleven Arc**

Chapter 1: Lightning Academy's Soccer Club!

* * *

Running down the hall is a brunet with a bright orange headband and large grin on his face. He seems to be moving at a speed that isn't normal for an ordinary person as he slides around corners and passes others with ease. Eventually he makes his way outside making a hot stop in front of a pair of doors of a large building, leaving skid marks as he did so. As he shakes his feet to get rid of the smoke seeping from them, he makes his way inside. He quickly moves towards another a pair of doors.

But this time it leads him into a room of a people. Just as he's about to speak someone beats him to it.

"You're late Endou." Says a voice in a flat tone. The male who entered sweat drops.

"So you finally decided to come, huh?" says another voice that came with an accusing tone.

"Sorry guys," the brunet speaks up while scratching the back of his head.

The others simply sigh at the brunet's antics. They were used to it by now but seriously with the title he holds in their club he should really try to be more serious.

"It's alright, Endou-kun!" a male with droopy grey hair and eyes says to the male after flashing him a warm smile. One can even feel the innocence pouring out of his bright expression as he continues. "As long as you're here now we can get started!"

"Fubuki's right," a feminine looking boy says. He flips his long blond hair dramatically as he strides to the brunet and pokes his chest. "Although it wouldn't hurt if you tried to be less tardy."

"Geez Aphrodi! I said sorry!" he protests with a pout.

"Excuses," the blond swiftly turns not even giving the late comer a chance.

"Leave Endou-kun alone!" an auburn haired girl screams before quickly going to Endou's side. She links their arms before pointing at the blond. "I'm sure he's trying extra hard to get here every morning!" she defends him.

"Actually I overslept,"

Everyone falls down anime-style. Was this guy even remotely serious?

"Still sure Natsumi?" the blond speaks up after recovering quickly. The redhead just looks away while puffing her cheeks.

"Alright people! Let's focus!" a short haired greenet gets everyone's attention. "Remember that we're finally getting a coach tomorrow which means we'll be allowed to participate in matches!"

"Aki's right," a soft voice says as everyone turns to a lavender haired girl standing by one of the Air-cons. She immediately blushes at all the attention but carries on anyway. "And don't forget that if we win at least one match we'll be allowed to enter the tournament."

"This means we get to play a lot of soccer!" Endou yells as he shoots a fist in the air. Most people yell a "Yeah!" while others nod their heads. Everyone was pumped up.

"But isn't it a little early to get excited?" a blue-haired male with a ponytail says. "I mean we still have to polish our skills, not to mention that not all of us are clear on what the heck soccer is."

Endou and the people who yelled "Yeah!" are now in a corner while emitting a depressed aura. The ponytailed male sweat drops. He is simply stating the facts, why are they upset now?

"That's just like you Yamiichi," another brunet with his hair styled in a Mohawk with white highlights says as he looks through a deck of cards. "Way ta bring the team down."

"Eh?" the ponytailed male snaps his head towards the Mohawk boy completely shocked.

"Leave Kazemaru-kun alone, Fudou-kun," Aki says before turning to the depressed group. "And will you guys stop it already!"

"It's time for the role call!" an energetic voice echoes through the room as all eyes land on a girl with shoulder-length blue wavy hair. She holds out a check list before spinning a pen on her fingers. "Alright let's do it!"

"Afuro Terumi a.k.a Aphrodi?"

"Present and divine as always!" The blond says before swishing his hair at the same time giving off a bright aura.

 _'No one asked for the last part,'_ the others think.

"Gouenji Shuuya?"

"Here," a boy with platinum blond spiky hait and black locks around his wrists responds with a blank expression that seemed common on his tanned face.

"Fubuki Shirou?"

"I'm here," the grey haired male says while lifting his pale hand slightly. Seriously what was with this guy's innocence?

"Kidou Yuuto a.k.a Onii-chan?"

"Present Haruna," a male with brown dreadlocks and a red cape replies confidently as the lens of the goggles he's wearing seem to shine.

"Fudou Akio?"

"Yeah yeah I'm here," the Mohawk wearer says while balancing a card on his index finger.

"Fubuki Atsuya?"

"Here," another boy sitting next to his older brother answers. He has orange spiky hair and sharp grey eyes. "But obviously I'm here if Nii-san's here." He says in a bratty tone.

"It's still compulsory!" the blunette yells at him. He looks away slightly shaken as the girl continues. "Kabeyama Heigorou?"

"Yeah I'm here su," a large male with a green afro says raising his hand slightly.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta?"

"Present," the boy with blue hair tied in a ponytail and a fringe covering his left eye responds.

"Endou Mamoru?"

"I'm here!" Endou says with a large grin.

"Yay but you almost weren't," Fudou says. Endou sighs with a sweatdrop. "I said I was sorry!"

"Is nobody gonna ask why the register wasn't in alphabetical order?" Kazemaru says and when he's ignored, he sweatdrops. 'Guess not…'

"Yeah we know your sorry, there is a way you can make it up to us," Fudou says to the brunet with an innocent smile. This caught the attention of the others. They knew too well what the Mohawk wearer was planning but before they could even react it was too late. "What might that be?" Endou asks curiously.

Fudou tries his best to hold back a snicker. "You can divide by zero!"

There it was.

As those words left the other brunet's mouth, Endou blinked. Then he blinked a second time. Finally, his body seemed to vibrate as his brown pupils were instantly replaced by a line of quick moving numbers. "Error! Error!" He chants in a robotic voice.

Eventually both his eyes holes dim in light and he falls to the ground twitching with smoke coming out of his ears. "Does not c-c-c-c-compuuuuute….." his voice seems to deepen and slow down as his lays on the ground.

"Endou-kun!" Natsumi says as he watches the brunet's twitching body.

Everyone stares at him before turning their heads to a cackling Fudou as he clutches his stomach and hits the table. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE FALLS FOR IT EVERY TIME! GET IT? FALLS? CUZ HE ALWAYS FALLS ON THE GROUND WHEN IT HAPPENS! BWAHAHA! WHAT AN IDIOT! ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE MY ASS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fudou!" Kidou walks up to him furiously. "How many times have we told you to stop asking Endou to divide by zero? Just stop it already!"

"I'll stop when he gets an upgrade!" Fudou says wiping his tears. Kidou glares at him (no one knows if the brunet can see it or not) before sighing. "You know very well he has to stay this way." The goggle wearer moves to Endou (who's pretty much motionless now) and lifts him up into sitting position. After that, he lifts up his orange headband at the back of his head and presses a button.

He moves away as the motionless brunet gains motion as his head shots up. His eyes flash twice before he blinks and gets up. He looks around confused before saying.

"Is it time for breakfast?"

They all fall down anime style.

"Remind me why he's our captain again?" Atsuya mutters as they all sigh.

* * *

Who are these teens you ask? Well, they're students of the prestigious school known as Lightning Academy. This school is well known for its uniqueness to other schools. Not only does it provide a variety of subjects that can't be found in other schools but it also has a diversity of students who are more than willing to explore these subjects allowing the school to highlight their skill and abilities.

There are also four sections at this school; Kindergarten, Elementary, Middle/Junior High and were our heroes are stationed, High School.

Just recently, the school's very first Soccer Club was established by sophomore Endou Mamoru, an android who never runs out of energy. He just happened to stumble upon soccer by chance which led him to research about and discover what it was. Eventually, he declared that he wanted to create a Soccer Club at their school. They agreed on two conditions; there has to be at least eleven members who are players and they had to win at least one match.

This didn't seem like too much of a problem for Endou, as he recruited members with ease. After convincing his best friends, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto and Fubuki Shirou to join other individuals came up as well.

Now, the Soccer Club stands, with nine members. Hold on!? Nine members!?

* * *

"Guys we still only have nine members," Kazemaru speaks up after they all arrive outside on the field to practice. He stands next to Fubuki who nods his head. "That's right, and we need eleven members who are soccer players or they'll shut down the club."

"Don't worry guys we still have a week left to gather members," Endou says every so happily as he slips on one of his goalkeeper gloves. For some reason he wanted that position so badly.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" Kazemaru says narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Endou sends him a bright grin. "Of course! See," The android moves towards the ponytailed male and shows him his right hand. He then presses a square button that appears on this hand that allows a hologram to appear which reveals a reminder. "I put this in my system so I could remember how much time we have left and it shows a week!"

Relieved sighs can be heard around the area. "Phew!" Fubuki says. "For a second there I thought-"

"-That Mamoru got the time wrong?" Gouenji finishes for the grey-haired male before continuing. "Yes he did. His system reminder froze five days ago. We don't have a week, we only have two days." Gouenji says as he allows the information to process in all of their minds.

"NANIIII!?" Most of the group screams together at what the platinum blond says. Fubuki goes down on his hands and knees dramatically. Everyone swears they can see dark lines hanging over him. "Why Endou-kun…? I…I really believed in you…" Fubuki mutters.

"You really shouldn't have," Gouenji deadpans.

Endou quickly turns to his friend. "Fubuki!? I'm sorry! I really thought I was right this time!"

After a moment everyone shifts their attention from the two and back to the situation at hand.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha! What a riot! Bwahahahahaha!" Fudou begins laughing again. Atsuya joins in this time as he rolls around on the ground, clutching his stomach. "We can't depend on this guy at all! We might as well make a toaster our captain! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Will you quit it already!?" Aki says yanking one of their ears each.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" They whine. "We'll stop! We'll stop!"

Everyone shifts their attention back to the situation at hand. Aphrodi holds his right cheek and sighs dramatically. "This is so not divine!"

"I can't believe it su! Did time really move that fast su?" Kabeyama says half-panicking.

"I'm afraid so," Kidou folds his arms. "This means we have to move fast as well…" he pauses before looking at the group. "…And make sure Endou stops passing around false information. I mean it's not like Gouenji and I didn't _constantly_ remind him to get that fixed, correct?" Endou flinches at the sharpness that he felt from the other male.

"Why does it feel like you're angrier than you actually look...?" Endou asks with a nervous smile. Kidou smirks at him, sending him an uncomfortable chill down his spine. His crimson red eyes seemed to have become visible through the dark lens of his goggles as he looked at the brunet.

"That's because I am," The goggle wearer says, the smirk never leaving his face. It was clear by the dark aura he was emitting that he's obviously furious at the brunet.

The others sweatdrops as Endou stands in a frozen state. ' _Kidou doesn't play…'_ they all ponder at once.

"Hey Otonashi?" Natsumi calls out to the blunette standing next to her nervously. "Yes Natsumi-san?"

"Your brother's…got quite the aura there. Are all scientists like this or just him?" The redhead asks again, keeping the same nervous tone. Otonashi sighs. "That's a good question Natsumi-san, that's a real good question."

* * *

"Any updates on the Soccer Club?" an old man with a bushy white beard and round black glasses asks a younger man with messy light brown hair and slouching stance. He also wore glasses but they were square and showed his droopy eyes. "Yes. They have at least nine members who are soccer players."

"I see," the elderly man says looking to the side; he glances back at the younger male after a moment. "How much time do they have left?"

"Two days, sir."

"Well they only need two more players. I'm sure they can do it," He says as he seems to flashback to a moment between him and a strangely energetic brunet.

" _A Soccer Club?" he repeats what a second year brunet who he knew as Endou Mamoru a.k.a Android Unit M0-ruX1 just suggested to him. "You want to start one?"_

" _Yup!" Endou chimes cheerfully. "I just recently discovered it and did some solid research too!"_

" _I see,"_

" _We hafta have a_ _Soccer Club! I think it would be great!"_

" _Great, you say_ _? Why's that?"_

" _D_ _unno," the brunet starts with a thinking face before looking back at the elderly man with a grin. "I guess it's just a feeling!"_

The bearded man thinks about how happy the male was to when he allowed it, under conditions of course but that didn't stop the android from thanking him over a hundred times (that's not an exaggeration, he really did. It was a _very_ slow day) and running out of the room at full speed. He chuckles a bit. The boy is so much like _him_ , almost like a clone, built in his image but younger.

Hibiki Seigou stops his reminiscing; he needs to return back to his duties as a principal anyway. He looks back to the man standing in front of him. The smirk can't be seen on his face as his beard is in the way but this doesn't stop him from doing it.

"So about the coach we chose," Hibiki says slowly. The younger man snaps out of his daze as hand over a yellow file to the principal.

"Yes sir, he'll be arriving tomorrow!" the old principal looks through the file and seems pleased as he nods his head. "Yup, he's the one."

"Are you sure sir?" the younger man raises an eyebrow. This causes Hibiki to raise an eyebrow but he doesn't say anything. "I mean, I'm not questioning your authority sir, it's just…isn't he a little young to be a coach?"

"This is Lightning Academy Fuyukai," Hibiki starts before placing the file down and standing up with his hands behind his back. He walks towards the window and stares out. He sees the Soccer Club practicing, chatting and laughing. He watches as a familiar Mohawk wearing magician says something which causes a familiar headband wearing android to fall to the ground in a smoke and twitching mess. He sweat drops as someone's voice is heard.

"Fudou! Stop telling Endou to divide by zero! You're going to make him even more dysfunctional than he already is!" a familiar cape wearing scientist yells at the snickering brunet.

"It's too priceless! Bwahahahaha!"

Hibiki turns back to the younger male, "Like I said, this is Lightning Academy. Almost anything's possible here! Which means, almost anything's tolerable." And with that the old principal smiles as he turns back to the group of kids.

Fuyukai sighs not fully convinced but somehow finds himself smiling too. "If you say so Hibiki-san."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's done! What do you guys think? To be honest I had to edit a few parts to make it longer but in the end I think it worked out. Oh and who do you think the coach and last two members will be? Feel free to guess! There is already a hint about the coach; he or she is young! Maybe that's still a bit vague but meh!**

 **Characters Introduced:**

 **Major Characters:**

 **M0-ruX1 "Endou Mamoru" –** the cheerful and energetic android with a sudden interest in soccer. He wants Lightning Academy to be well-known for the sport so proceeds to creating a Soccer Club and convinces his friends to join too. Strong yet gentle, Endou would never hurt a fly, even if he is a powerful high-tech artificial intelligence armed and loaded with multiple lethal weapons. He's the captain and goalkeeper.

 **Gouenji "Setei" Shuuya –** the cool, calm and collected twenty-four year old who's attending school, though he's physically seventeen. He wears locks around his wrists that restrain him into his younger form. He comes off as mysterious and is one of Endou's best friends. Most people call him "Setei". He's the ace striker.

 **Kidou Yuuto –** the sensible and logical child prodigy who takes pride in science. He is a young aspiring scientist who enjoys experimenting in different aspects but he can sometimes get too ambitious and come off a little scary. He is usually seen wearing a red or blue cape and goggles. Like Gouenji, he's one of Endou's closest friends. He's the strategist and a midfielder.

 **Fubuki Shirou –** the calm and kind Ice-wolf who always contributes a lot to whatever he does. He comes from **Crystallane** – the world where snow was born. He is voted the "Most Handsome Boy" at school. Just like Kidou and Gouenji, he is one of Endou's closest friends. He's the "Dual Player" as he plays both defense and offense.

 **Soccer Club:**

 **Players:**

 **Aphrodi "Afuro Terumi" –** the feminine, elegant and self-absorbed demi-god. He is from **Zeus** – the world that hails gods and goddesses. He wants to show that he is a capable god despite being half human. He often says the word 'divine'. He can grow three pairs of angel wings that allow him to fly. He's a midfielder and the only winger.

 **Kazemaru "Yamiichi" Ichirouta –** the laidback yet competitive sorcerer who enjoys running more than casting spells. He comes from **Mahoujin** – the world that hails magic users (excluding fairies). He joins the Soccer Club as it allows him to run freely. His nickname is _Yamiichi_ which means "Dark one". He's a defender and midfielder.

 **Fudou "The Joker" Akio –** the cheeky magician who's expertise lies in card magic and tricks. Just like Kazemaru, he comes from **Mahoujin** and they are often seen together. He and Kidou are often seen arguing or fighting. A running gag in the story is that he always tells Endou to divide by zero which causes him to malfunction. He's a midfielder.

 **Fubuki Atsuya –** the arrogant ice-wolf and Shirou's younger brother who's also from **Crystallane**. He joins the soccer club with his brother and immediately calls himself their ace though it is given to Gouenji much to his dismay. He is usually seen wearing a white scarf. He's a striker.

 **Kabeyama Heigorou –** a fearful boy who sometimes finds himself scared of his own friends. A running gag in the series is that when he is really scared he excuses himself to the bathroom. Ironically, he's a defender.

 **Managers:**

 **Kino Aki –** the responsible girl who's the first person Endou addresses for the club. Despite being human, she is used to being around the abnormal because of her parents' business. She's the head manager.

 **Raimon Natsumi –** a snobbish rich girl who has a crush on Endou. She is a terrible cook but is unaware of it. Even though she's a manager, she rarely does her job.

 **Otonashi Haruna –** a cute and talkative girl who happens to be Kidou's younger sister. The siblings were adopted into different families and she was recently reunited with him. She's the manger in charge of finding out information.

 **Kudou Fuyuka –** a shy and polite snowwoman. Just like the Fubuki brothers, she comes from **Crystallane**. She's not used to the heat so carries a parasol around and sits right next to an air conditioner in every class she takes at school. Currently she's the only manager who isn't human.

 **Please follow and review!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa!**


	3. Chapter 2

"So what is your plan today?"

"Busy as always. Though I think that I'll be a little bit free since there aren't any tournaments or competitions coming up, so all I've got now is the Literature Club but that's a hassle on its own."

"I see. You should really take it easy sometimes and try to have more fun!"

"What're you talking about Gran? I have lots of fun in all the clubs I'm in! And besides, you need to learn to work more! You're way too carefree!"

"But Ryuuji! School gets so tiresome here! I want to do something that will always keep me energized!"

"Hmm…I'm sure there are some clubs that can help you with that problem,"

"Really?"

"But you still have to work hard!"

"That is fine as long as it's fun! You know I would like to join a club with you!"

"Huh, Really?"

"Yes!"

"…but where are we gonna find a club like that?"

* * *

 **Project Eleven Arc**

Chapter 2: The Workaholic, the Alien and the Child Coach!

* * *

"Join the Soccer Club!" Endou yells cheerfully waving a sign that says what he just exclaimed. Beside him is Fubuki who is also holding a sign written, "You won't regret it!"

"We have so much to offer!" Kudou Fuyuka speaks up holding out a flyer to walking students in one hand as she holds a parasol in another. Gouenji tilts his sign a little as his other hand stays hidden in his pants pocket. He has his usual blank face as he looks at people walking by. None of them dare to look back though.

To summarize the situation, nobody is paying attention to them.

Fubuki suddenly goes to Gouenji's side, his face resembling that of a sad puppy. "Gouenji-kun! What are we doing wrong?"

"We're not getting their attention," is all he says. Endou and Fuyuka join them. "So that's it, huh? How do we get their attention then?" Fuyuka asks the important question.

A light bulb appears on top of Endou's head. "I know!" he exclaims before changing his hand into a megaphone. He takes a deep breath as the Fuyuka and Fubuki stare at him in horror while Gouenji face palms.

"JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB!" His voice booms. Fubuki covers his sensitive ears while Fuyuka sweatdrops. Gouenji's eyebrows twitch.

"Damn it, Mamoru!" he knocks the brunet into the ground. "What kind of stupid idea was that!?"

* * *

"Join the Soccer Club and you'll always be divine!" Aphrodi says before swishing his hair.

"Wait we have a Soccer Club?" says a random boy.

"What do you mean by 'divine'?" another male says.

Aphrodi blanches as an awkward wind blows through his hair. The boys just stare at him.

"FOOLS!" he suddenly exclaims with an echoing voice that startles them. "Do you have any idea what you're risking!?" the two males back away from the blond in fear.

Aki, Kageyama and Atsuya stand and sweatdrop at the blond as he begins to lecture the two boys. ' _…Does he know what_ he's _risking?_ '

* * *

Kidou, Kazemaru, Fudou and Otonashi were seated in the library with the only girl sighing in defeat.

"This is hopeless! At this rate, nobody's going to join! And we only have a day left after this!" She whines quietly before dropping her head on the table. Kidou turns to his sister (who he's sitting beside) and begins petting her head. He then speaks to her, his voice with an unfamiliar caring and soothing tone.

"Don't worry Haruna," she looks up to him and sees a sweet smile on his face. "Everything will be just fine. I promise you that."

Otonashi stares back at her brother in complete awe. "Nii-chan…" she whispers.

"Aww~," Kazemaru coos as this a foreign sight indeed. Just the sweet aura around the two is enough to make the blunet's insides soften.

"Barf!" Fudou says as he sticks a finger in his mouth. Kazemaru turns to him with shock. "Kio! How could you? We are witnessing the bond between siblings! Not to mention this is one of those rare moments when we get to see Kidou without his poker face!"

"True," Fudou says. "But I still don't care about their 'sibling bond'! We should be looking for members, not watching some mad scientist pet his cute sister!" and with this said, Kidou proceeds to removing his hand from Otonashi's head and using it to squeeze Fudou's hand fiercely.

"What did you just call…Haruna?" Kidou says darkly. This causes Kazemaru to sweatdrop. "Aren't you concerned about the fact that he called you 'mad'?" the blunet mutters.

"She is not _cute_!" he says. "She is a beautiful woman who is strong and independent!" he corrects proudly while squeezing the brunet's hand tighter as he struggles to break free.

Said manager raises an eyebrow. "If I'm a 'strong and independent woman' then why won't you let me have a boyfriend?"

Kidou pauses for a moment but still squeezes Fudou hand. Otonashi waits, her eyebrow still raised. Kazemaru also waits but out of curiosity.

"Haruna," Kidou starts, "We are not discussing this right now," Kazemaru falls off his chair.

"Yeah right! We never discuss this!" Otonashi stands up and yells.

"LET GO OF MY HAND, MAN!" Fudou looks like he could start crying at this point.

"Ssshhhhhh!" practically the whole library silenced the soccer members before going back to whatever they were doing.

"Gomen…" the four apologize. They all sit back down as Fudou blows at his hand and Otonashi pouts. Kazemaru finds himself sighing while Kidou massages his temples.

Eventually, the goggle wearer stands up again (less dramatically than he did before when Fudou's hand was still in his possession) and begins to walk towards the shelves on the left.

"Nii-chan? Where are you going?" Otonashi calls out to her brother quietly. He stops without looking back to her. It's not that he didn't want to look at her; it was just a habit of his. "Well this is a library. Might as well make good use of it, right?"

"I guess," she replies unsure.

"Well I'll come with you," Kazemaru stands up and walks over to the science prodigy. "I honestly need to clear my head anyway…"

"Same here," Kidou nods before turning to the remaining two. "Are you two coming as well?"

"Nah, I just remembered that I need to look something up, I'll be back later!" she says before walking off. Fudou speaks up after rocking on his chair a little. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort."

"You're gonna fall, you know," Kazemaru warns.

"No 'am not," Fudou replies.

The ponytailed male just shakes his head. "Alright, if you say so." With that they walk off leaving the Mohawk wearer.

* * *

Kidou and Kazemaru walk down one of the path between two large shelves. As they walk, Kidou looks around at the books taking note of how they are arranged on each shelf level. After a few minutes Kazemaru puts his hands behind his head and sighs.

"I wonder how the others are doing," he says. Kidou continues observing the books but does reply. "I just hope that they're doing better than us."

"Me too!" Kazemaru replies quite loudly. "And it doesn't help that we have limited time." He sighs once more after remembering their carefree artificial captain saying that they have a week left only to find out from Gouenji that they actually have two days.

' _All that time wasted…'_ Kazemaru thinks to himself slightly irritated. Suddenly a tanned slender figure walks past the two midfielders. It moves quickly yet lightly, its footsteps unheard. Kazemaru watches the figure – identified as a male and an effeminate one at that – unconsciously as his olive green locks bounce in a ponytail. He holds two books close to his chest as he moves down the path. At the same time a large book seems to slip out of its place on the top of the shelf and begins to descend towards the boy.

The blunet finally grasps his focus. "Hey look out!" he yells, catching Kidou's attention. The boy stops as well. "Move out of the way," Kazemaru puts out his hand ready to chant a spell but stops at what his eyes witness.

The greenet jumps in the air with a fabulous twist before sending a powerful kick at the large book, sending it flying all the way to the other side of the line of (five) shelves (this is also the direction they were walking from), leaving a strong tailwind behind it as it blows Kazemaru's and Kidou's ponytails and Kidou's cape. The boy lands on the floor gracefully doing the splits. He bends his upper body back until his hands can touch the floor behind him. He then slips his other leg from under him until both his legs meet above him before flipping his body back on his feet.

He bends down slowly to pick up his books when two gaping males catch his eye. He blinks at them before standing up and turning towards them.

"Um…hello," He says nervously and when they continue to stare he sweatdrops. Eventually, they shake their heads and move towards him, getting in his face.

"Would you be interested in joining the Soccer Club!?" they asked in unison. He sweatdrops again.

* * *

"We've got no luck at all," Fubuki lets out a puppy-like whine. Fuyuka sighs before her sapphire eyes catch sight of something as she looks up. She notices a boy with red hair and pale skin lying down on the roof. ' _Huh?_ ' she thinks. ' _How did he get there? The roof top is usually closed off to all students.'_

She continues to stare at him until she hears voices from beside her. She turns her head to see Aphrodi, Atsuya and Kabeyama walking towards them. She also notices Aki who is scolding Natsumi, as the redhead pouts.

Fuyuka smiles nervously. ' _She probably ran off somewhere to avoid helping._ '

"Any luck?" Endou asks the arrived group. Aphrodi huffs furiously. "If we had any luck do you think that my fabulous face would look so displeasing!?" Endou sweatdrops.

"So we'll take that as a 'no'," Gouenji says plainly. Aphrodi gasps dramatically. "Do you even care about my divine presence?"

"You want to know something?" the platinum blond begins catching the demi-god's attention. "I honestly don't." he finishes sharply. Aphrodi proceeds to another tantrum babbling things like, "How dare you speak to me that way?" and "You lack true divinity!" as the spiky haired male just ignores him.

"I said I was sorry!" Natsumi whines. Aki gives her a stern look. "You can't keep running off when you don't wanna do work! That's not the way a manager behaves!" The redhead sighs in defeat as she knows she can't win against the greenette. "If I knew being a soccer manager was so hard I would have just stayed in the Student Council." She mumbles through a pout. Aki seems to smirk at this. "Would you? Knowing that Endou-kun is still here," this causes the redhead to stop pouting before she snaps her head to the brunet.

She watches as he tries to stop the quarrel between the only blonds (one actually quarrelling while the other just coolly ignoring him) before she turns away with a heavy blush on her face. Aki sighed. She was honestly too easy.

"Hey where are Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, Kazemaru-kun and Haruna?" The older Fubuki suddenly says catching everyone's attention.

"Dunno, but I hope they're having better luck than us," The younger Fubuki says.

* * *

"Oof!" Fudou opens his eyes to find himself on the floor along with his chair. He groans as he rubs the back of his head. "I'm so glad Yamiichi isn't here. He'd probably say-"

"-I told you so?" he's interrupted by a familiar laidback voice. He groans again as the ponytailed blunet he knows too well walks over to him and extends a hand. "Because I did. I told you so."

"Whatever!" Fudou huffs before he turns to see Kidou and an unfamiliar face. He looks at the boy for a few seconds before turning to Kazemaru. "Who's the nerd, next to the goggled nerd?"

"Seriously?" Kidou raises an eyebrow. Kazemaru replies after a nervous chuckle. "This is-"

"-Midorikawa-kun?" another voice interrupts the blunet. They turn to see Otonashi. "Yeah it's you Midorikawa Ryuuji. I'm not surprised you're here."

"Yeah I had literature work to do for my club," the boy addressed as Midorikawa Ryuuji replies sheepishly.

"Literature work?" Kazemaru repeats. Fudou snorts. "Told you. He's a nerd just like Goggle Face. The only difference is that the kid's more likely to get a girlfriend."

"I will hurt you…" Kidou hisses.

Kazemaru sweatdrops before turning back to the greenet who looks back with a smiling face. "I just realized that we dragged you here with very little explanation and we didn't even ask you properly. Perhaps you could tell us a bit more about yourself and then we do the same. Agreed?"

"Sure!" Midorikawa replies. He honestly doesn't mind. After all, it isn't every day two sophomores drag him off somewhere. This may be interesting.

"My name's Midorikawa Ryuuji. I'm a freshman from Class 1-A," he starts after the five are seated. Kidou, Kazemaru and Fudou (who are sitting across him) nod simultaneously with their hands on their chins. Otonashi sweatdrops at this before she speaks up. "He's the top student in his class and the whole freshmen year!" she exclaims.

"Really!?" the sophomore trio say in surprise.

"Ssssshhhhhh!" once again the entire library silenced the group. "Gomen…" the four say. They quickly turn their attention back to Midorikawa who seems to be hiding a laugh with his left hand.

"So…Midorikawa," Kazemaru says. The greenet stops snickering and looks at him. "Like we said before, we were wondering if you'd liked to join our club."

"Yeah we really need members or they're gonna shut it down in a day from now," Fudou says as he rests his head on his hand.

"Sou ka," Midorikawa adopts a serious expression. "Then this is something urgent."

"Yes, it is." Kidou speaks. "We aren't forcing you-"

"-but we'd prefer," Fudou says.

"But we'd _appreciate_ if you joined the Soccer Club," Kidou says emphasizing his choice of the word.

"So will you?" Otonashi adds with a sweet smile. Midorikawa looks at the group, he could sense the desperation besides their calm faces. He sighs. "I'd love to join but you see I'm already in three other clubs." He admits. "Really which ones?" Kazemaru asks curiously.

"The Karate Club," the greenet starts.

"That explains the kick," Kidou mumbles.

"The Gymnastics Club,"

"That explains the splits," Kazemaru mumbles.

"And the Literature Club," the greenet concludes.

"That explains why he's in the library," Kidou and Kazemaru mumble in unison before they both sigh. Fudou looks confused. "Did I miss something?"

"You kind of had to be there," Kazemaru says plainly.

"To be honest, I've never played soccer before," Midorikawa admits sheepishly. Kidou sighs as Kazemaru face palms. "Gomenasai," the greenet apologizes.

"No no, it's our fault. Soccer isn't the only activity that involves kicking after all," Kidou says messaging his temples.

"Sorry for wasting your time," Kazemaru says as they all begin to stand up and leave. "Wait!" Midorikawa whisper shouts. They four turn around to him.

"It's true that I don't know how to play soccer but…" he pauses and a voice echoes in his head.

" _You know I would like to join a club with you!"_

"…there is someone that I want to join with," Midorikawa says.

"Oh who?" Kazemaru asks curiously. After a few minutes, Midorikawa leads them to side of one of the buildings on campus, specifically the building with a rooftop. As they approach the wall, Midorikawa looks up. He then cups his hands around his mouth.

"Gran!" he yells. The other four look at each other. "Gran?"

Suddenly a piece of red hair hangs from the edge of the roof. Not long after, a whole form seems to roll off the roof revealing a pale skinned male with slick red hair as he descends head first. Kazemaru and Otonashi gasp in shock but Kidou focuses on Midorikawa who's completely calm. As the boy nears the ground a white energy surrounds him and his body flips the right side up before he lands on his feet, barely touching the ground.

"Greetings Ryuuji," he says in an oddly polite way. "Who are your friends?"

"They're members of the Soccer Club!" Midorikawa says cheerfully, "I was thinking of joining the club with you!"

"Say no more. Of course I will!" the redhead starts to levitate as he spins Midorikawa around. "Gran put me down!"

"My apologizes!" he says as he places the greenet on the ground but remains levitated. He turns to the group who are beyond shocked.

"I am Prince Gran Xavier of the planet Gaia. I am a sophomore from Class 2-A," the redhead introduces with a bow. "I know you've all never seen a specimen like myself, so I'll give you some time."

After about five minutes, the four finally snapped out of it.

"You know what who cares if you're an alien? As long as you're joining the Soccer Club!" Fudou says in a happy tone which is uncommon for a pessimist like himself. Kazemaru, Otonashi and Kidou nod.

"C'mon let's get you two-"

"Back to your Clubroom so we can meet the rest. Yes that sounds nice," Gran finishes his sentence.

Kazemaru gives him a look, "How did you know-"

"What you were going to say? I'm telepathic," Gran says.

"That is so-" Fudou says.

"Cool. Yes, I suppose it is," Gran says. Midorikawa face palms. "It's also annoying! So let's go!"

* * *

"There you guys are!" Endou exclaims as Kidou, Kazemaru, Fudou and Otonashi walk into the clubroom. "We've been waiting!" Aki says. She soon turns to see two unfamiliar faces.

"Who are they?" she queries before gasping. "Don't tell me! Are they new members?"

"Yes they are!" Otonashi says with a big smile. She then gestures to Midorikawa. "This is Midorikawa Ryuuji. He's a freshman!"

"Hello," he greets.

"This is Gran Xavier. He's an alien!" Fudou says before getting elbowed by Kidou.

Gran doesn't seem to mind as he greets happily. "Hello!"

"So the rumors of there being an alien at the school…" Fubuki starts.

"Were quite true," The redhead finishes.

"Well this is awesome! Now we have eleven members who are players!" Endou exclaims. "Now the Soccer Club won't close down!" Everyone cheers to that.

"No thanks to you," Kidou and Gouenji say. Endou retreats to the emo corner.

"Is that the captain?" Midorikawa asks Otonashi. She nods. "Yup."

Suddenly the automatic doors open and reveals the principal, vice-principal and a young boy with spiky brown hair.

"Ah, I see you kids got eleven players?" Hibiki says but sweatdrops when Endou beams in his face. "Yup! So now the club won't be closed down!" the brunet says.

"Yes that's true," the old man says. "So I got you all a coach!"

"Really?" they all ask. Fuyukai nods. "That's right. Um…Matatagi-kun!" he calls and not to long after the boy who came in with them comes closer. He looked around fourteen years old, had tanned skin, spiky brown and sparkling brown eyes. He also had an indifferent expression on as he scanned the room of teens.

"Um…Hibiki-sensei, Fuyukai-sensei?" Kazemaru speaks up. "Who's this kid?"

"Yeah, is the coach still outside or…?" Fudou says trying to see behind them. Hibiki chuckles and this causes confusion amongst the soccer club members.

"I don't think you understand," he starts before walking over to the boy before placing a hand on his shoulder. "This young lad here is Matatagi Hayato. He's your coach!"

Silence and Processing.

.

.

.

"NANIIIIIIII!?"

No one notices the smirk that appears on Matatagi's face as he watches their shocked expressions. Things are going to be interesting from now on.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. So yeah I made Matatagi-kun the coach! Why you ask? Because I can! Trust me there is gonna be a lot of gags with him! Oh and my dear friend SaltyCandy guessed the last two members: Midorikawa and Hiroto (but he's Gran in this and an** _ **actual**_ **alien). Well stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Characters Introduced:**

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji –** an adorable, intelligent and hardworking boy who loves quoting proverbs. Along with the Soccer Club, he is a part of at three other clubs; Gymnastics, Karate and Literature. He hates pointless violence and often puts himself in danger to protect others. When angered he becomes a completely different person. He's a midfielder.

 **Prince Gran** **Xavier** **–** a calm, kind and carefree prince from the Planet Gaia. He's madly in love with Midorikawa Ryuuji, in which he's oblivious too. Being an alien, he often has trouble understand how things work on Earth. He possesses psychokinesis, telepathy, clairvoyance, teleportation and usually has his emotions under control. He's earth name is Kiyama Tatsuya. He's a striker and midfielder.

 **Matatagi Hayato –** the fourteen year old boy who for some reason is chosen to be the coach of the Lightning Eleven. He's known for switching from calm, indifferent and polite to arrogant, obnoxious and irrational. The change is even evident in his hairstyle. Despite being younger than the team itself, he's actually a very formidable coach.

 **Can you guys review, follow and favorite?**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I think my good friend SaltyCandy will enjoy this chapter^^! But I hope the rest of you do too~!**

* * *

"So who are we playing against?"

"Lightning Academy,"

"What!? I didn't know they had a soccer team,"

"They just recently started one this year,"

"Hmm…I see, are they good?"

"Not sure, rumors say that they're a little inexperienced,"

"I see,"

"They also say that their coach's a fourteen year old and their captain's a robot,"

"…I…see,"

"Now I'm kinda freaked out,"

"Don't worry as long as we have her we'll be fine,"

"We might as well have won the match already!"

"That's true! With her, nothing can stop us."

* * *

 **Project Eleven Arc**

Chapter 3: First Match! Lightning Academy Vs Arakumo Academy!

* * *

It was the next day and everyone made their way to the clubroom. As they all entered they found the managers already there. Well, except Natsumi but that was already obvious. Endou proceeded to the front of the room where a large screen was stationed. He stood in front of it and faced his team as they gathered together.

When everyone settled down, he finally spoke.

"Yoshi minna! So you guys already know that we finally have eleven players!" Everyone cheered. Aki proceeded to speak this time. "As I said before this means that we're allowed to play in matches."

"And don't forget we can enter the tournament because we have a coach as well," Fuyuka added from the far left corner of the large room. Everyone turned to face her. They sweatdropped as they noticed the air conditioner she was standing so close to. That's Fuyuka for you.

"Speaking of our coach…" Atsuya says starting a new train of thought in his fellow club members minds. Most of the members began to mutter their own opinions at once.

"I can't believe that old fart! What the heck was going through his mind when he chose a fourteen year old to be our coach?" Fudou yelled unintentionally throwing his cards in the air. He frantically gathers them afterwards.

"I must agree with Fudou! That was quite the foolish decision!" Aphrodi says swishing his hair as always. "I mean, is he trying to mock us? Making a mere child our club's highest authority? He must be out of his mind! Now it'll be impossible for others to take us seriously!"

"People already don't take us seriously," Kazemaru voices his own thoughts. "And even though Aphrodi and the Joker have a point, there might be a real reason to why the principal chose a kid who's supposed to be in junior high as our coach,"

"I agree with Kazemaru." Kidou says getting everyone's attention. "We all know how random our headmaster can be sometimes but this is a bit too spontaneous, even for him. This action of his has at least three meanings."

"Three meanings?" Shirou pops into the conversation as he looks over Gouenji – who's seated in between him and Kidou and currently asleep – and puts his index finger on his chin, giving a puzzled face (something that most people, especially his fangirls, find adorable). "What meanings do you mean, Yuuto-kun?"

"The first meaning is that he wants to see how we'd react to something like that," The scientist says.

"How we'd react?" Midorikawa asks before realization dawns over him. He hits the palm of his left hand with his right fist to show this. "I get it, like he wants to see if we're mature enough to accept such a decision."

Everyone seems to understand as Kidou nods and continues. "The second meaning is that this Matatagi Hayato character could be a prodigy of some sort and is actually trained and qualified to be a coach."

"I guess but he never said that yesterday when he introduced him," Kabeyama says.

"Yeah, it was kinda like we all screamed 'NANI!?' and then it just moved on to the next day," Fudou adds thoughtfully.

They all just stared at him for a while before turning back to Kidou.

"Anyway, so what's the third meaning Kidou?" Their AI captain finally joins the conversation.

The lens of the scientists goggles seem to shine spectacularly revealing his crimson eyes for just a moment. He then speaks.

"He's completely out of his mind,"

Everyone falls down anime style.

Gran sweatdrops and smiles nervously, "Well at least we have the other two meanings to fall back on."

"Even so, what if it _is_ the third meaning," Kabeyama interjects, "what do we do then?"

There's a long silence that stretches across the clubroom.

"Nothing," Everyone turns their heads towards their robotic captain and goalkeeper. He has a solemn expression as he stares into nothing.

Aphrodi is puzzled by this, "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Exactly what I mean," Endou says his serious features never faltering. "Hibiki-sensei believes that we, the Soccer Club, can bring something great to the school! He wants us to achieve excellence in a way that's never been done before! And if he feels that this Matatagi Hayato kid is the one to help us do it, I won't criticize his thinking but rather join in his understanding!

"Don't you guys wanna aim for the top and be the best? We have to work together in this trial of courage! So I say we give him a chance!" Endou concludes his speech with a huge grin.

"Well said, Endou-kun!" Aki says. Everyone smiles too, feeling a little better about their situation. Suddenly, a door flew open by the air conditioner, startling Fuyuka who was standing next to it (the air conditioner that is).

Kazemaru sweatdrops, "Was there always a door there?"

Everyone begins to wonder the same thing as a small figure emerges from the room. The teenagers immediately recognize their brown spiky hair and sparkling brown eyes causing a gasp to escape their mouths.

"Matatagi!?"

"Good morning team," The boy greets back, a light smirk on his tanned face.

"How long have you been in there?" Atsuya questions him before pausing to ask another one, "Also, why were you in there?"

"I asked for a room to be added in as my own private couch space," The young brunet replies.

"How the hell did they add a room in a few hours?" Atsuya wonders with a sweatdrop.

"Beats me," Matatagi shrugs, he then walks to the middle of the room where he can look at everyone clearly.

He has to admit they were all a strange bunch, and he's pretty sure that only three out of the actual soccer team were completely human (with one being half human). As for the platinum blond napping away, he's a bit too mysterious for the brunette to accept as normal.

Matatagi glances over to Endou who's sitting just at the edge of the second row of the stadium-like seats, right next to the older of the Fubuki brothers.

He was told that he's the captain and founder of the Soccer Club. He's also supposed to be their one and only goalkeeper, and to top it all off he's an android.

Interesting…Matatagi knows for sure he's going to enjoy his time as the coach of Lightning Academia's one and only Soccer Club.

After a few minutes, the young coach finally decides to speak.

"You have a match in three days,"

"A WHAT NOW!?" Fudou slams his hands on the rows' table, dropping his cards once again.

Kazemaru grows weary, "Yeah I'm with the Joker on this one, how can we just have a match in three days?"

"And it's our first match too!" Midorikawa says, a nervous sweat tracing down his forehead, "Don't we require more time to prepare?"

"No,"

"But why?" Kidou is the one to ask next, his poker face faltering slightly. At this, Gouenji opens an eye to catch the conversation.

"Because if you follow my training menu then you'll be fine," The fourteen year old simply replies. He then turns towards the door, and begins walking before he stops, "You guys ought to get practicing if you'll even have a chance in the match," he turns around, "I'll meet you outside," and with that he walks out.

Everyone stares at the door before Kabeyama begins to complain about needing to go to the toilet. He always says such when he got nervous or scared.

Aphrodi lets out a frustrated huff and swishes his hair, "Does that brat really think we're just gonna follow him? He's out of his mind!"

"Yeah, does he think we're sheep or somethin'?" Atsuya snarled in irritation before turning to his calmer brother, "Aniki, what do you think we should do?"

Shirou gives his brother a worried expression along with his usual puppy-dog eyes, "I'm not sure what we should do, Atsuya," he glances downwards, "I'm actually kind of conflicted myself," he turns to Kidou, "What do you think Yuuto-kun?"

"Hmm…" The goggle-wearer ponders.

Endou gets to his feet and turns to the group, "There's only one thing we can do!"

"And what's that Tin man?" Fudou remarks with a raised eyebrow.

"We practise!"

"Huh?"

"Wait you actually wanna practise under that kid?" Fudou asks sounding surprised.

"Well of course, he is the coach after all. Remember what I said earlier? We should give him a chance," Endou chirps, "You don't know what's going to happen do you?"

"Well no but…" The Mohawk wearer trails off.

"I still dunno," Kazemaru adds in.

"Yeah me too!" Kabeyama says.

"Well I am willing to work with the young Matatagi if Ryuuji is," Gran pipes in before he sends a sweet smile to said greenet.

"What are you, his disciple?" Atsuya comments on Gran passive behavior but the redhead pays no attention and continues to stare intently at the green haired first year. He sweatdrops.

"To be honest I'm not sure either," Midorikawa scratches the back of his head.

Throughout their conversation Gouenji stands up from his seat and begins to walk towards the door.

"Hey Setei! Where are you going?" The magician calls out to him.

The platinum blond stops and turns his head to the rest, "To practise."

"What!? Seriously!? You too!?" Fudou stands up dramatically.

Aphrodi chuckles, "You've officially lost your mind Setei."

"No," Gouenji says.

"Huh?"

"I'm _using_ my mind," He turns back before adding, "The rest of you aren't," and with that he walks out of the clubroom leaving the rest dumbfounded.

After a moment, Endou directs his attention away from the door and back to the rest of the soccer club who all adopted thoughtful expressions, "Well looks like Gouenji's made up his mind but since the rest of you can't, I'll do it for you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Fudou asks.

Endou gives them his usual grin, "I mean as captain, I'm second in command and so," he pauses before transforming his right arm into a some kind of blaster. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the machine gun. Was Endou really threatening them?

Endou then points it towards the other members before continuing the wide grin still on his face, "Everyone's gonna practise whether they like it or not!" He begins to shoot several water balloons at a high speed towards all of them. They all panic at the barrage of water filled balloons being shot at them and begin to scatter out of the clubroom.

"What the-" Fudou got hit in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"This is animal abuse you know!" Atsuya yells.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL SILKY, DIVINE HAIR!" Aphrodi shrieks.

"Endou-kun, please stop!" Shirou whines.

"I just got this dry-cleaned!" Kidou shouts in frustration as he holds up his drenched red cape.

"Now I really have to go to the bathroom!" Kabeyama complained, "Oh wait…never mind."

"UGH! That's disgusting!" Atsuya says.

"I've got an unlimited supply in here!" Endou says grinning widely, "Move, move, move!"

In the corner Otonashi, Aki and Fuyuka stare at the ridiculous scene with wide eyes and sweatdrops before they slowing follow the soccer team outside.

* * *

When they all finally make it outside, they change out of their school uniforms and into their soccer ones. But alas, their bodies and hair were still slightly soaked. None of them spare their android captain a glare (even Fubuki who adds an adorable pout) as they line up on the field. Surprisingly and not surprisingly a few members, excluding the managers, Gouenji and Natsumi (who just arrived) were spared from the wet torture.

"What in the world happened?" Natsumi asks in which Aki replies, "I'll explain later."

"Okay, how are you guys not soaked!?" Atsuya asked, extremely frustrated as he interrogated Gran, Kazemaru and Midorikawa a.k.a the completely dry ones.

"I'm super fast, I just ran out," the blue haired sorcerer told him with a 'duh' tone.

"I teleported," the alien prince simply says. Midorikawa then speaks, "I _am_ in the Gymnastics Club."

"Wow…" Kidou manages to say.

"Well thanks for leaving me behind Yamiichi!" Fudou complains to which Kazemaru just raises an eyebrow, "You're a magician, why didn't you just teleport with your hat or use a smoke bomb?"

"Okay, let's calm down now," Fudou says.

Kazemaru rolls his eyes, "I am calm."

"So Mamoru water-ballooned you guys, huh?" Gouenji asks while munching on a packet of crisps. "Then it's a good thing I left when I did, that must have been horrible."

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Aphrodi screamed at the nonchalant platinum blond.

"Alright Yamiichi, use your sorcerer magic to dry us off, will ya?" Fudou says tiredly. Kazemaru gives him a hesitant look.

"I don't know, sorcerer magic is pretty intense, I not sure I shou-"

"Can you not see that my hair is IN A CRISIS RIGHT NOW!?" Aphrodi takes the blunet by the collars and pulls him to his face, his eyes glowing white, "JUST DO IT, SO I CAN BE DIVINE AGAIN!"

Kazemaru puts his hands up in defense, "Okay! Okay! I'll do what I can…geez!" The dramatic blond lets him go and Kazemaru takes a deep breath.

His hair begins to lift from his shoulders and his visible eye glows an eerie purple. His hands are then enveloped in the same purple color as dark clouds begin surround the skies. He lifts up both his hands in the air as the wind picks up at a fast rate. A small tornado is formed behind the soaked members, and they all slowly turn their heads towards the massive wind cycle.

Before they can even react, they're all sucked into the twister and tossed around inside. Many screams can be heard and people are violently knocked against each other.

"GET US OUT OF THIS THING!" Fudou's frightened voice is heard from inside of the tornado. The managers watch in horror while Gouenji stares blankly at the cyclone while calmly sipping a strawberry smoothie from who knows where he got it.

Midorikawa holds on tight to Gran for support while the latter uses his powers to keep them in place but he finds himself blushing at how close the greenet is to him at the moment.

Matatagi's eyes widen at the sight as he whispers, "What the hell did I sign up for?"

After a while, Endou walks up to Kazemaru and taps on his shoulder. The blunet's eye stops glowing for a moment as he turns his head to the soccer team captain.

"Hm?"

"I think you can stop now," The brunet says nervously. Kazemaru blinks before saying, "Oh."

He snaps his fingers and the tornado disappears. A large mattress along with several fluffy pillows soon appears and the previously soaked members land on them roughly. Their bodies are scattered and lifeless much to the worry of the managers.

"Oops," Kazemaru twiddles his fingers, "I may have overdone it a little…"

"A little?" Fuyuka gives him a look.

"You killed them!" Otonashi yells running to her brother first, "Nii-chan!"

Gouenji checks Aphrodi's pulse on his wrist, "Nah they're still alive," he says before taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"I am so glad we weren't soaked," Midorikawa says still clutching unto Gran.

The redhead walks towards Kazemaru, "When Fudou-kun asked you to 'dry them off', may I ask what made you think of a _tornado_?" he asks.

"I thought it would be faster if I just formed one…" he admits with a nervous shrug.

"And how's that working for you?" Aki asks.

"I realize now that it was very stupid,"

Otonashi points at him angrily, "YOU COULD'VE DESTROYED THE SCHOOL YOU NUTJOB!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Can we just practise already?" Endou asks.

"You do know that this is partly your fault, right?" Fuyuka raises an eyebrow.

"Let's take them to the Nurse's Office and practise later in the afternoon," Gouenji suggests before turning to Matatagi who looked like he was in deep thought, "Is that good with you kantoku?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just fine," Matatagi says before walking back to the soccer club. Gouenji stares in his direction for a while before walking off to help carry the unconscious members.

" _What?_ No practice now?"

"Shut up Mamoru."

* * *

 **Three days later…**

It's finally match day and the Lightning Academy Soccer Club are ready for their very first match, or at least they think they are, most are still weary (especially after the tornado incident, Kazemaru still hasn't heard the end of it).

"Wait I just realized something," Midorikawa speaks to Matatagi, "You never told us who we were going up against,"

"Oh sorry about that," Matatagi says calmly, "you're playing Arakumo Academy."

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

"Did you just say Arakumo Academy!?" Aki yells.

Midorikawa retreats to the corner of the bench with a gloomy aura surrounding him, "I shouldn't have asked…"

"Are trying to tell me that we trained for _three days_ when our opponent was Arakumo Academy!" Kidou doesn't even care that he's yelling at this point. "Just what the hell were you thinking!?"

"I am confused," Gran hovers towards the angry scientist. "This Arakumo Academy, is there soccer one to be feared?"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you're an alien," Fudou says. Otonashi comically slides to the boys. She adjusts her reading glasses while smirking.

"That's my cue!" She chimes before flipping open her laptop, "Arakumo Academy is a prestigious school just like ours except they only admit humans. Along with an amazing academic level when it comes to their sports more specifically their soccer, they're a force to be reckoned with indeed. They've won every game they've ever played!"

"No way seriously?" Kazemaru says surprised in to which Otonashi nods.

"That's right, not only is their training regimen long, intense and sufficient but their formations are probably the best in the senior frontier tournament!"

"Did you hear that kantoku? It says that their training is _long_ , intense and sufficient!" Kidou says while gritting his teeth, "Their training is _long_ damn it!" Matatagi just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yuuto-kun calm down," Fubuki says placing a hand on the goggle wearer's shoulder. Kidou takes a deep breath before calming down, "Alright well there not here yet so maybe we can go over some-"

"Nope, we can't, they're here," Atsuya interjects, looking at the bus arriving at their school gates.

Kidou retreats to the same corner that Midorikawa went to also admitting a gloomy aura. Everyone just stares at him while sweatdropping.

"Poor Kidou…" Fuyuka whispers and the rest nod.

"Otonashi you said something about their formation," Gouenji asks. The blunette nods, "That's right. Their formations are considered to be the best in the High School Soccer League and this is all because of one person."

"Who are they?" Midorikawa asks. Otonashi adjusts her glasses before continuing, "It's their manager, Karibe Ranko."

"Karibe Ranko, huh?" Kazemaru ponders, "And it's her who is behind their brilliant formations? Something tells me we're in for some trouble."

"Even so, we have to do our best and give it our all!" Endou exclaims excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. "We may not all be experienced with soccer but that doesn't mean we can't play like a team, so let's get out there and play some soccer!"

Everyone looks amongst each other and while some worries still remain, they still manage to gain smiles on their faces and find determination.

"Ugh, if we have to…" Kidou mutters.

"Alright minna!" Endou gets their attention once again before giving them his signature grin. "Sakka Yarouze!"

"Yeah!"

From the other side, a girl with dark brown hair and eyes an interesting mixture of pink and lavender stares intently at the newbie soccer club as the get pumped up for the game. She continues to quietly observe them as her eyes shift to the platinum blond amongst the group. She narrows her eyes as a thought passes her mind.

' _Where have I seen him before?'_

* * *

Everyone makes their way to the field where they find the Arakumo Soccer team warming up on the field. They're kicking the ball around and doing simple stretches. They start doing tricks with the ball like balancing it on their heads and kicking it with a single knee. The Lightning Eleven stare at them in awe before deciding to also warm up (minus the fancy tricks of course).

Time goes by and it finally comes for the game to start. The Lightning Eleven line up on the field, going into the formation that their young coach, Matatagi instructs:

Endou Mamoru (1)

Fubuki Shirou (7) Kabeyama Heigorou (3) Kazemaru Ichirouta (2)

Fudou Akio (8) Kidou Yuuto (6)

Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi (4) Fubuki Atsuya (9) Midorikawa Ryuuji (5)

Gran Xavier (11) Gouenji Shuuya (10)

After setting themselves up on the field, Atsuya is shocked at where he is positioned.

"Hey! Why aren't I in the starting lineup?" He questions angrily. His older brother sighs heavily.

Haruna rolls her eyes, "I don't know if you've forgotten, but Gouenji-san is the ace striker, not you." She shouts from the bench.

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't yell at me, moron!"

The orange head growls, "Then why is Alien Boy in the starting line too?"

"I have a name…" Said redhead mumbles.

"Because he's not an immature brat! Now shut up, so the game can start!" Aphrodi yells at the ice wolf. Atsuya scoffs and turns away, silently glaring at Gouenji who's casually eating what looked like a chocolate crepe.

"AND WILL YOU STOP RANDOMLY SNACKING ON THINGS!?" The demi-god screams at the platinum blond. Gouenji just continues eating, seeming to have something else on his mind.

' _I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight, sushi or takoyaki.'_

Upon reading the blond's mind, Gran sweatdrops, "He's not even listening…"

Arakumo Academy gets into their formation on the field as well but they're a little freaked out by their opponents. Finally the whistle is blown and the match begins. Gouenji stuffs a croissant in his mouth before moving forward with the ball, Gran close beside him. The platinum blond soon passes to the redhead who keeps the ball in his possession the best he can. The Arakumo players move in on defense and three went in to mark the alien prince.

"Oh no, Gran's being blocked," Haruna panics, "How is he going to pass the ball now?"

As the redhead looks around for an opening, the ball is stolen from him with ease and the Arakumo players run towards the goal. They quickly and easily pass the Lightning Eleven and pass the ball amongst each other in a permanent formation. The Lightning players are looking around like confused toddlers. They don't know what to do or where to start.

"Man these guys are really good!" Fudou says trying to catch up with the players.

"Yeah, damn it! Can we even stop them?" Atsuya asks in frustration. He then turns to a certain platinum blond while seething his fangs, _'This never would have happened if I was the ace! I mean look at him! He's just eating ramen from who knows where!'_

Indeed Gouenji was eating noodles without a care in the world. Meanwhile, the opposing team's players were reaching the goal. At the sight of the other team's players, Kabeyama begins to shake in great fear and instantly goes down while covering his head.

"Kabeyama-kun? What are you doing?" Fubuki panics when the large defender went down in fear.

"I-it's t-too scary!" He stutters, "I can't do it!"

"Should we be worried?" Kazemaru asks in concern.

The grey haired male shook his head, "Don't worry as long as we defend, we'll be alright!"

"Right!" Kazemaru takes stance.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT GUYS!" Endou cheers from the goal, "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

"Right!" the sorcerer and ice-wolf say in unison as they get ready. The Arakumo players close in and at the last second a sole player emerges and takes the ball.

"What the funhouse? Where did he come from?" Aphrodi screams in confusion.

The single player, who possesses brown hair and green eyes, used all his force and kicked the soccer ball. The black and white sphere travelled passed the defenders without problem and passed Endou, flying into the goal.

"GOAL!" the announcer shouted, "Arakumo takes the lead with only two minutes into the game!"

"IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO MINUTES?" Fudou shouts in disbelief. Aphrodi sighs dramatically, "It feels like it's been a century!"

"Well this is hopeless," Kidou mutters. He turns to Endou who standing completely stunned. "Hey Endou, are you okay?"

"I…" The brunet mutters with his a shadow casted over his eyes. He's shaking violently and his aura is indescribable.

"Do you think Endou-captain is mad?" Midorikawa asks in slight concern.

Endou stands up straight and soon reveals an extremely happy expression. "I feel great! That was a real rush!"

All the Lightning Eleven fall down anime style. Their captain never fails to surprise them.

"C'mon guys! Let's win this!" The android cheers with excitement.

"Yeah!" the team cheers.

As they continue playing though, things become extremely worse. There is clearly a huge gap of experience between the two teams. The Lightning Eleven are completely lost in the plays of their Arakumo counterparts and on top of that, they seem to be unsure on how to actually play the game. Without wasting much time, Arakumo scores two more goals, while our heroes are still left at a fat zero. Still somehow Endou's as energetic as ever and Gouenji managed to fall asleep in the middle of the game, much to the dismay of the others.

He's the most talented player in their team so they've been told, and he's not even trying. Atsuya's completely fed up with all this nonsense, but just as he is about to go wake up the platinum blond, the whistles goes for the First Half to come to an end and the two teams gather up at their respective benches for their short break.

Most of them are exhausted and honestly don't even want to go back out there.

"I can't believe that was only the First Half," Aphrodi says trying to fix up his hair,

"Yeah, it feels like we've played for the entire day," Fudou mumbles, sorting out through his cards.

"Can I please be go to the bathroom?" Kabeyama asked timidly.

"NO!" Everyone says.

Aki gives them a concerned look, "You guys are really struggling out there." She turns to their young coach who is staring at the sky while holding his chin thoughtfully. "Kantoku, what should we do?"

Matatagi turns his head to the other team who are barely breaking a sweat and then turns back to his own team.

"What do you think we're gonna do?" the young brunet says with a light smirk. "We're gonna win this game Lightning Academy style!"

"Do you mean some of us using our powers?" Kazemaru's the one to ask. Gran levitates to the blunet's side. "Is that not prohibited? Seeing as it would not be fair?"

"Who said anything about using powers?" Matatagi asks, "You all have other useful skills, you just have to use them properly!"

"Huh?" they all say in confusion.

"All of you listen up!" the boy announces, "I'm about to show why I'm your coach and should _not_ be underestimated."

As he begins to talk, Atsuya keeps his distance from the group. He glares at a certain spiky haired male who's enjoying a box of chocolate fritters on the bench. He grits his teeth.

' _Why him? Why did he have to be the one? Argh! It's not fair!'_ the orange haired male thinks begrudgingly. Gran turns his head to the freshman for a moment and then at Gouenji. He can only hope that something bad doesn't come out of this.

And if something bad does happen, then he can only hope it ends well.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I hope the first half of the match was interesting and stuff. Narrating matches aren't really my thing so sorry if it lacked detail. So back to more important things~ Karibe Ranko appeared! Yes she's in this. Salty's got me liking that girl~ But I don't mind. She actually plays an important role in the arc after the next arc and you'll see why.**

 **Can you guys review?**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	5. Chapter 4

"Hibiki-san, she's here."

"Ah, the new teacher, correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well, tell her to come in."

"Of course sir. Um…how's the game going?"

"They haven't scored a single goal."

"…Well we should have expected this, sir."

"Yes, we should have. Though something tells me, that they'll be fine,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's a lot of potential in that team and Matatagi will surely use it the best way possible,"

"Well, if you say so sir. I'll go call her in now."

"Yes, you go do that. I'll continue to observe those kids. Who knows, they might just win."

* * *

 **Project Eleven Arc**

Chapter 4: Playing Soccer Their Way!

* * *

"All of you listen up!" the boy announces, "I'm about to show why I'm your coach and should _not_ be underestimated."

Everyone huddles together as Matatagi tells them what they have to do. He also takes time to speak to each member individually. The soccer players look amongst each other and then back at their smirking coach.

"Are you actually serious?" Fudou asks after a short silence.

The smirk on the young brunet's face seems to widen as he looks at the magician. Then suddenly and surprising, some of the spikes on his hair turn blue and he gains a cocky expression. Everyone gasps at the sight.

"Oh you bet I am!" Matatagi says, "Now you losers better be winners by the end of this match!"

' _Losers?'_ they think in unison while sweat dropping.

"Did his hair just change?" Kazemaru's the one to ask, slightly confused.

Endou pumps his fists in the air. "C'mon team you heard our coach, let's win this!"

"Oh we heard him alright," Aphrodi says with an irritated pout.

"Then let's get to it!"

The team gathers together as Endou puts his gloved hand out. Fudou's eyes widen in horror.

"Wait! We're not actually doing _that_ are we?" He asks, cringing slightly. The android shoots him a wide grin. "Yes we are!"

The rest shrug and place their own hands atop their captain's. At the sight of everyone else, Fudou sighs and joins them.

"Alright!" Endou begins glancing at all his teammates, "One…two…three…"

"SAKKA YAROUZE!"

With that the half time ends and the Lightning Eleven head back on the field slightly more confident. Arakumo Gakuen stares at them in awe and confusion. Suddenly they all had fire in their eyes and were glowing with persistence. Something told them, that the second half of this game would be a bit more challenging.

The whistle blows and the game continues. The two forwards for Arakumo Gakuen kick the ball between each other and make their way towards the opposite goal. With a certain platinum blond savoring a tub of ice-cream, Gran was easily passed on the field. He sweatdrops at Gouenji as the spiky haired striker pays no attention.

The AG players keep moving down the field, showing excellent plays and dribbling. Soon, they begin to close in on the goal but just when one of them is about to shoot-

 _The Lightning Eleven players all flashback to what their very confusing, very disturbed, kind of obnoxious but somewhat wise young coach told them to do._

" _Play your own way. It doesn't matter what you do, as long as you don't break any rules or regulations, then it'll be okay. You all have unique skills, use them. Play your own soccer and be yourselves."_

-a blue blur moves by. With the wind that follows, the red haired male loses his footing and falls to the ground, trying to comprehend what just happened.

When he looks to his feet and sees the absence of the monochromic ball that he just had possession off, he goes into panic.

"Huh?" the Arakumo striker turns his head all over the place, "Where did it go and what was that wind just now?"

"Everything alright?" His ally, a boy with a black ponytail walks over, "Where's the ball?"

"You guys just missed it!" They both turn to see the Mohawk wearing male with a smirk, "Got taken right under your nose!"

"By who?" The male that just arrived asks. Fudou points to the other side of the field, allowing the opposing players to witness a trail of smoke behind a blue haired ponytailed male as he makes it past the divider line.

"What in the?" The black haired male eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"I guess it's my turn," Fudou snickers as he digs his pocket for his favorite item. He then brings it out and tosses it on the ground, releasing a large puff of smoke. When it clears, he's gone.

"How did he!?"

On the other side, Kazemaru smiles to himself and thinks back to what his coach told him.

" _Listen up, Kazemaru-san!"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You don't like using your sorcery magic, right?"_

 _The blunet scratches the back of his head and raises an eyebrow, "…Well, if I have to be honest, no, not really…"_

 _Matatagi smirks, "Since any form of powers is prohibited in a match with normal players, you can take advantage of another skill you have."_

" _What other skill-" Kazemaru pauses for a moment before blinking twice, "Wait! You mean my speed!"_

" _Bingo."_

The sorcerer grins at the memory, "I may be a sorcerer but running was always my best skill!" he quickly passes the ball to Kidou. The dreadlocked male runs with the ball and everything around him disappears for a moment. He flashing back to what Matatagi told him during the half time.

" _Kidou-san," Matatagi turns to the goggle wearing male._

" _What now?"_

" _I want you to be our strategist,"_

" _Huh?" Kidou blinks, though it can't be seen with his goggles on. "Strategist? Don't I have to know soccer to be that?"_

" _Yes. A strategist has to be well versed in their field of experience in order to come up with a well-thought plan for victory." The brunet says._

" _So then why are we having this conversation?" Kidou asks in a flat tone._

" _Because, even though you don't know soccer that well, you're intelligent," the boy responds, "So figure it out."_

Kidou's eyebrow twitches at the last part. Figure it out? During the game? How? He stops for a moment to think about his experiments. Sometimes, he can't plan everything beforehand, so he has to start the process and see where it goes. So maybe what his annoying coach was trying to tell him was that he needed to do something during the process of the game!

He turns his head side to side and begins to analyze the movements of the players. While their formations seem impenetrable, there's always an opening. He needs someone who can easily catch them off guard.

' _Someone like…'_ The chestnut haired male searches for a teammate and rejoices in his mind when he spots his love-hate associate. "Fudou!" without hesitation, he passes the ball to the cheeky magician. Fudou, though shocked at first, smirks and takes a hold of the ball.

"Thanks, Kidou-kun!" he salutes the scientist while sticking out his tongue. Kidou sighs, "Just move forward! Everyone, we need some spontaneous plays!" he smirks deviously, "Give 'em your worst!"

"Alright everyone!" Endou yells from the goalpost, "You heard our strategist! Let's show 'em our soccer!"

"Hah!" they all chant.

"You got it Goggle-face," Fudou brings out a few more smoke bombs. He thinks back to what the young brunet had told him.

" _Fudou-san,"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I want you to use your smoke bombs," the boy ordered._

" _Wait? Seriously?"_

" _Yup,"_

 _Fudou gains a malicious grin. "Well, if that's what you want!"_

He smirks and throws them on the ground causing him, to disappear and reappear all over the field.

"What is he doing?" Aki wonders aloud.

"Nii-chan just told everyone to do some spontaneous plays," Haruna says, "I think he might be trying to confuse the opposing team!"

"And technically he's not using his powers so it's okay!" Fuyuka says.

Matatagi grins widely.

The brown haired girl on the other end tries to wrap her head around what's happening. She continues to watch intently as the players of Lightning Eleven start to show a few tricks up their sleeves.

"Over here!" Fudou says, as he appears right in front of the goal with a wide grin. Most the Arakumo members come over to him, slightly panting from chasing the magician all over the field. One of them notices that the soccer ball isn't with him.

"Huh? Where's the ball?"

"Oh, that thing," Fudou says with a slight roll of his eyes and wave of his hand. "Yeah I left it with our alien boy."

"With your…what?" They all exclaim and spin their heads around to see said redhead dashing to the goal. Arakumo makes a scramble to get to the other side before he scores.

Gran keeps running ahead, focusing solely on the goal in front of him, he begins to dodge the few players with ease.

"I don't get it…they were playing circles around him earlier!" Natsumi says with surprise. "Why is he suddenly so good?"

Matatagi chuckles causing the four managers to turn the heads to him, "Didn't you know? Gran played soccer on his planet, Gaia. But because it was a long time ago, he had forgotten a bit of it. But now it seems his skills have reawakened."

"Wait, you're telling me there's soccer on other planets?" Haruna asked in shock.

"Huh, then I guess they might just win this match," Fuyuka says.

The redhead nears the goal and jumps into the air to avoid two charging defenders. He quickly flashes back to the moment before the second half began.

 _Matatagi turns to the only redhead player, "Gran-san,"_

" _Yes, coach," Gran replies curiously._

" _Do they have soccer on your planet?"_

 _Gran thinks, "Yes, they do. I played it a lot when I was younger but with all my princely duties piling up I had to stop." He smiles nervously, "I am quite…rusting now, as you would say."_

" _Watch their plays."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I want you to watch their plays. Your mind is by far more developed than that of the average human being so I'm sure if you keep watching the plays of everyone else, it should jog your memory." Matatagi explains._

 _Gran blinks in surprise, "And you are positive that will work?"_

 _The boy shrugs. "I dunno, just do it and we'll see."_

" _O-okay…" Gran says unsure._

He shakes his head and gains a serious expression. His coach was correct about it jogging his memory, it felt like he was playing as a child again.

"Right!" He leaps into the air once again and brings the ball up with him. A purple and yellow energy is absorbed by the ball as he brings his foot and kicks it towards the goal.

" **Ryuusei Blade!** " A trail of the same energy follows behind it as it knocks the goalkeeper into the net, scoring the Lightning Eleven their first goal.

At first they thought they were dreaming but after pinching themselves they were finally able to believe.

"YEAH!" They rejoiced.

"Great job Gran!" Midorikawa chimes and runs over to his best friend. Gran is caught off guard when the greenet gives him a hug.

"You were amazing!" Midorikawa says giving him a bright smile.

The alien's face explodes into fifty shades of pink at the contact of the younger male. His heart begins to race and eventually his body goes limp.

"Gran? Are you okay?" the greenet turns to him in concern, lifting his hand to touch his head, "You seem hot? Is everything alright?"

"Ah y-yes, e-everything's…uh…j-just, just fine…Ryuuji-" Out of nowhere Gran's nose explodes with blue fluids. He collapses to the ground, putting his hands on his nose to try and stop the blood from spewing out.

"GRAN!" Ryuuji panics and tries to help him but is stopped by Aphrodi and The Joker. "What are you doing? I have to help him!"

The both shake their heads, "Trust us. You'd be helping him a lot by keeping you distance," the blonde says.

Fudou nods, "Uhuh. He'll be fine, so don't worry."

"Huh?" Midorikawa tilts his head in confusion.

"So his blood is blue, huh?" Gouenji says drinking a cola prompting the three male sweatdrop at him.

Meanwhile, on the other end…

"We scored our first goal!" Shirou exclaimed happily, with Kabeyama grinning as well. Endou absolutely loses it. He begins shooting fireworks into the air.

"WE SCORED! WE SCORED!" He chants wildly.

"ENDOU! WE HAVEN'T EVEN WON THE MATCH! STOP DOING THAT!" Kazemaru screams, a giant red tick mark visible on his head.

"What is up with these weirdoes?" The coach of Arakumo Gakuen asks in horror. He turns to the other bench to see Matatagi sticking his tongue out at him and making funny faces. "Why I outta!"

"Don't bother, kantoku,"

"But Karibe-kun…"

"I know we can still win the match," the girl, Karibe says solemnly.

The match continues with Arakumo Gakuen still in the lead, but they were beginning to grow weary. The offense charges to the opposite goal, trying to keep an eye out for anymore serendipitous plays. Everything seems clear for the time being until they run into a familiar effeminate blond.

"None shall pass!" Aphrodi stands his ground. The AG strikers just run past him but he smirks as he remembers his coach's words.

" _Afuro-san,"_

" _Hmm?" Aphrodi turns his attention to the young coach, "Oh, coach, what is it?"_

" _I heard that you gods have divine powers? Is that true?"_

 _The blond beams, "Ah yes, it is true! We are well known for our holy and divine prowess!" he then flips his hair proudly._

" _Well then why don't you show me some divine intervention?"_

" _What?" The demi-god can't help but blink._

" _Can you do it?"_

" _Well, of course!"_

He lifts his arm into the air and snaps his fingers. " **Heaven's Time!** " he says, as time stops for a moment and walks over to one of the opposing players and takes the ball from him. He then starts moving with it to the other end before he snaps his fingers again.

Time moves again and the AG players are blown away by a powerful wind. Aphrodi begins to run with the ball now in his possession. He searches the field for an ally and smiles when he spots the other androgynous player on his team.

"Midorikawa!" he passes the ball to the green haired first year and he hastily catches it. He breathes out at being able to get the ball but freezes on not knowing what to do with it.

"What do I do now?" he asks himself, looking around for some kind of sign. Arakumo players begin charging at him from all angles and he starts panicking. Just at the last second, he's able to recall his Matatagi's orders.

" _You want me to what?" Midorikawa asks in a shocked tone. He blinks as he tries to understand._

" _I want you to use your Karate and Gymnastics skills," Matatagi says calmly._

" _But I read that any form of injuries could be considered a foul,"_

" _No one said anything about injuring…all you have to do is use your skills in a way that will be efficient," the boy explains. "Got it?"_

" _Yeah, I think I do."_

The greenet takes in a deep breath and calms down. He gains a fighting stance which confusing the AG players.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Midorikawa grunts loudly, a fierce expression on his face and he starts throwing punches and kicks towards the surrounding players. As they duck and shield themselves, they realize that the green haired boy isn't trying to hurt them but instead creating distance by stopping inches away from contact on their bodies.

Midorikawa stops and balances the ball on his outstretched leg and kicks it into the air. They all look up to see the ball and are caught off guard by the greenet's words.

"Sorry to bother you but do you mind if I borrow you shoulders?" he asks politely. Without waiting for a response of any kind, the green haired boy leaps grabs one of the player's shoulders and lifts him into the air, catching the ball between his feet.

"What in the world…" Karibe gawks in surprise as the green haired midfielder starts to display his gymnastic skills as he moves from one pair of shoulders to another, occasionally doing a flip or so to accommodate the space.

Eventually – still in midair – his dark eyes try to locate an open striker. When he spots Gouenji standing on the field, he kicks the ball towards him. "Gouenji-san!" the ball flies to the platinum blond. He doesn't turn his head to it at all but instead, to everyone's surprise, he moves out of the way, letting the ball pass him.

Midorikawa turns white and his jaw drops.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Aphrodi is the first one to yell at the platinum blond. Midorikawa lands on the ground, having recovered from his shock.

Gouenji just ignores them and takes a sip of some hot chocolate.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE IN THIS WEATHER?" The long haired male continues to scream furiously, several tick marks appearing on his head. Gouenji continues to drink his hot chocolate, "AND STOP IGNORING ME!

"Why did he move away like that?" Natsumi asks. She turns to Matatagi, "Kantoku?" but he just continues to watch the game as if nothing happens.

The ball keeps going. Atsuya growls at the actions of the flame haired striker, "Seriously? You call yourself the ace striker? Everyone's counting on you and you don't even pull through! Well then," the orange haired ice-wolf turns to the moving ball, his ears perked up and eyes focused, "Then I'll have to deal with things from here!"

He makes a dash for the ball, his speed phenomenal. It wasn't as fast Kazemaru but it was enough to reach it before Arakumo Gakuen could. He runs towards the goal dodging the defenders. His mind goes back to the conversation him and the coach had.

" _Kantoku! Why is Gouenji-san the ace striker and not me?" Atsuya demanded, "You saw him out there he was doing nothing but sleeping and stuffing his face!"_

" _I'm aware of that,"_

" _Then you're going to bench him right or at least make me the ace?" Atsuya asked hoping._

" _No,"_

" _What? Why?"_

" _Because we don't have any substitutes so you all need to be in the game," Matatagi says. "And Gouenji-san's going to be the ace."_

" _But why?" The orange haired growled._

 _Matatagi looks at him, "Atsuya-san, do you have a hissatsu shoot?"_

 _The young striker blinks before replying, "Uh…yeah but I've never used it in a game before."_

" _Well then here's your chance,"_

" _Okay…"_

" _About Gouenji-san being the ace striker," Matatagi smirks, "You'll soon see why he is."_

Atsuya scoffed. He hadn't seen anything except a lazy glutton. He ought to show his coach why _he_ should be the ace striker. He swipes his foot over the ball as ice begins to coat it until the ball's completely frozen. He then takes the ball and spins horizontally in the air, " **Eternal Blizzard!** " before kicking it. The frozen ball flies into the goal scoring the second point.

The Lightning Eleven cheers again and Shirou claps his hands, "I'm so proud of my little brother!"

Atsuya smirks in victory and turns to Matatagi, who simple nods his head. He then turns to Gouenji. The platinum blond sends him a 'thumbs up' much to his confusion. He just turns his head away and walks off.

There's only thirty minutes left in the game, and the Lightning Eleven are looking alive and confident. They really feel like they can win this. The Arakumo players become a bit agitated at their opponent's sudden fortune so they decide to play seriously.

They charge towards the goal again, managing to evade Lightning Eleven players. All is good for Arakumo Gakuen as one of their strikers prepare to score a goal.

Dark clouds appear in the air. The striker throws sunlight from his hand into the clouds which causes a parting in the clouds. He then jumps up into the sunlight and kicks the ball. " **Sunshine Storm!** " the ball flies towards the goal. Shirou and Kabeyama jump in front of it.

"No matter what we can't let it threw!" The grey haired male says. Kabeyama grows weary, "But…but what if we can't stop it?!"

Shirou smiles at the other, "Remember what Matatagi-kantoku told us?"

" _Fubuki-san, Kabeyama-san," Matatagi turns to the two defenders._

" _Yes kantoku?" The ice-wolf replies as he and Kabeyama walk over to the young brunet._

" _You guys are our full time defenders! I'm going to need you both to stop the goal with everything you've got!"_

 _The two defenders exchange worried glances, "I dunno kantoku," Kabeyama says shaking a little, "Those guys are really good, what if we can't do it?"_

 _Matatagi smirks, "You'll never know until you try."_

The green haired male seems to feel better after remembering their coach's words. He gains a serious expression as he turns to the ball.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna stop that ball!" Kabeyama exclaims and takes a firm stance. He's soon outlined by a yellow energy as a giant rock wall emerges from behind him. " **The Wall!** " he exclaims as the ball comes in contact with the wall and bounces off. Kabeyama smiles at his accomplishment, "Alright! I did!"

"Great job!" Shirou exclaims.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Endou yells. He's jumping up and down in excitement causing the defenders to sweatdrop at him.

One of the Arakumo players come running towards them and Shirou, Kabeyama and Endou turn their attention to him. Fubuki runs forward, he spins and lands on the grass with one foot. The ground is then covered in a vertical line of ice; " **Ice Ground!** " he yells as the ice eventually reaches the player and freezes him allowing the ice-wolf to steal the ball.

"Nice one, Fubuki-san!" Kabeyama cheers and Endou begins to jump up and down again. "Alright! Fubuki!"

The grey haired teen smiles and kicks the ball forward where Gran takes it and charges to the other net. Once he reaches it, he prepares to use his hissatsu shoot but has the ball taken from him.

"What?" The redhead questions as he turns to see the opposing team's ace striker running forward to the other side. The blue haired player looks back to smirk as some of the Arakumo Gakuen players run with him in a star shaped formation.

"What are they doing?" Kazemaru asks in surprise and confusion.

Karibe smirks as she watches the players advance. _"Let's see how they'll stop this one."_ The AG players keep running ahead. They kick the ball amongst each other, not letting Lightning Eleven get it and never breaking formation.

Eventually they reach the goal and prepare for a hissatsu shoot. They all begin to kick the ball in the same star formation, the ball lighting with a yellow glow as they do. A player standing in the middle of the formation is given the ball and then jumps into the air. He slashes it five times before slamming it with his foot a sixth time, " **Stellar Cross!** " and it flies towards Lightning Eleven's goal.

"Don't let it through!" Shirou exclaims as he and Kabeyama steps in to stop the shot but are blown away in the progress.

"It's too strong!" Kabeyama says when he and Shirou are tossed to the ground.

"Endou-kun!" Shirou shouts to their captain.

Karibe's smirk widens as she watches the glowing ball move to the goal. She looks at the time to see only seven minutes left on the clock. They're still behind by one goal and if this shot goes in, and she knows it will, they'll be behind by two. There's no way they were going to win this match. Yes, it's true that for a moment they may have caught them off guard but they can only have so many tricks. Lightning Academy lacks experience and that's just it, victory is just a dream. Another win for Arakumo, that's for sure.

Gouenji just finishes eating a cream bun when his indifferent onyx eyes become intense and focused. He suddenly begins running ahead with such speed and agility, surprising everyone.

"What is he doing now?" Natsumi's eyes widen.

"Wow! That's the first time Gouenji-san did anything beside eat and sleep since the match began!" Otonashi exclaims.

Karibe's eyes widen at the actions of the platinum blond. Just then, Endou focuses his mind and body on stopping the shot before him. He closes his eyes and remembers what Matatagi told him.

" _Endou-san," Matatagi walks over to the android brunet. Endou turns to him with a smile, "What is it, kantoku?"_

" _Do you know what it means to be captain?" The younger brown haired male asks._

" _You don't know?" Endou blinks, "I could look it up for you, give me a moment…"_

 _Matatagi shakes his head, "Not the_ definition _of captain, I'm asking what it_ means _to_ be _captain."_

" _Well to be honest, I'm not really sure…" Endou admits with a perplexed look as he rubs his chin, "I do know though that as the captain I have to lead by example, and be supportive of my team."_

 _The fourteen year old nods, "You're absolutely right," he says, "You also have to carry a heavier weight than everyone else on the team. Endou-san," Matatagi walks up to the robotic teen and places a hand on his shoulder. "When the game continues you will witness a change in your team, one by one, they'll begin to come through and play their part. At the very last moment when it all counts, everything will be on your saving a single goal and giving it to the right person."_

 _Endou looks down at the young boy before closing his eyes and nodding, "I understand. I won't let my team down. I won't let the school down. And I won't let you down."_

The headband wearing highly advanced android unit snaps his muddy brown eyes back open before shooting his arm into the air. It begins to glow with yellow lighting before a giant yellow electric hand sparks into life. " **God Hand!** " the brunet exclaims with a loud boom. Everyone stares in awe as he brings the hand in front of him just and the shot collides with it. After some pushing he manages to take the soccer ball into his own hands before sending his team a wide grin.

They all send him back smiles of appreciation as the Arakumo players look at him in horror. From the headmaster's office, Hibiki is completely marveled at the brilliant save of the teenage android.

"Well I'll be…" he mutters.

Back at the match, Karibe can't believe her pink eyes at what just happened. He saved it? He actually saved it? This can't be happening!

Endou quickly gains solemn gaze as his eyes fix on the platinum blond that started dashing to the other end a while back. He smirks.

' _The right person,'_ he thinks for a moment. "Gouenji!" Endou launches the ball with a powerful swing of his arm, "DO IT!"

"Wait, Gouenji?" Fudou tilts his head. Atsuya scoffs, "What's he gonna do?"

The ball flies across the field and the spiky haired teen catches it at the nick of time. He smirks as a fire suddenly lights in his eyes. He jumps in the air while spinning, a swirl of flames following suit. The flames reach his left foot as he does one final turn in midair before striking the soccer ball.

" **Fire Tornado!** " the ball blasts into the goal with a trail of fire behind it. The goalkeeper, terrified, moves out of the way letting the ball pass and scoring Lightning Eleven's third goal.

At first, everything goes silent.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, everything explodes.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" The entire team, excluding Shirou, Kidou and Endou exclaims in complete and utter shock. The three who aren't surprised smile, exchanging knowing glances.

This guy has been doing nothing but stuffing his face and catching z's meanwhile he can play like _this_? Did they miss a memo or something? Even the Arakumo are shocked out of their minds, especially their coach and manager. Karibe can't even begin to explain the surprise she has.

Gouenji lands back on the ground like nothing has happened. He turns to his players and sends them all a 'thumbs up'. They all sweatdrop in return, _'He's so mysterious…'_ they all muse.

The game resumes and Gouenji becomes more attentive. This makes Arakumo extremely weary as they weren't expecting much from him. There's only three more minutes in the game, which team is going to win?

Arakumo strikers start but the ball is quickly stolen by a certain flame haired striker, who easily evades all the opposing players with swift movements. He begins charging towards the goal again, this time his foot being surrounded by flames.

" **Maximum Fire!** " he exclaims as he kicks the ball into the goal, leaving a trail of burnt grass as it did, scoring their fourth goal.

Only a few seconds left in the game after that and everyone is still surprised at how good Gouenji is. Just as the whistle blows again, Gouenji doesn't waste any time to steal the ball once more.

He dashes to the opposite goal once again and stands still. Just then, a giant flamed figure appears from behind him. The figure lifts Gouenji into the air as he does a spin, " **Bakunetsu Storm!** " he shouts with a blazing passion and kicks the ball straight into the goal.

And with that the final whistle blows.

They did it.

They actually did it.

They won the match.

Somehow, some way, they won the match!

"I can't believe everybody!" The announcer screams, "Lightning Academy actually won the game! They won the game!"

"Now can I do it?" Endou whispered to Kazemaru, barely containing his excitement. The ponytailed sorcerer playfully rolls his eyes as nods at his friend. "Yes Endou. You can do it."

Out of nowhere but somehow totally expected, several fireworks shoot into the sky, bursting into a million different colors as the Lightning Eleven jump and cheer at their victory. Happiness is an understatement for this team right now as they actually did it! Hibiki smiles at the teens, nodding his head in approval. As for Arakumo, they cannot believe they lost to such an inexperienced team. Nonetheless, they go to congratulate them, complimenting their unique style. They are mostly amazed by Gouenji, as they weren't expecting his hat-trick.

In fact, all his teammates turn to him at this moment.

"Gouenji, where did you learn to play like that?" Kazemaru asks.

"Indeed, you were almost like an expert out there," Aphrodi agrees.

The platinum blond stares at all of them for a moment with an unreadable expression before he gives a dry smile, "Isn't it obvious," he says, "I was inspired by all of you. You all believed in your abilities and did your best. And in the end, it paid off. I'll admit I wasn't very motivated in the beginning, I don't think any of us were…but you all managed to play your own way and win the game. I didn't want to do anything yet, not until everyone found their way." His expression softens, "I'm proud to be a member of this team."

The others stare at the platinum blond in awe. Matatagi smirks before walking over to the team, "Well done to all of you. I hafta admit, I was worried for a second that you were all a bunch of losers," he says causing them all to sweatdrop. He smiles after, "I'm glad that's not the case! You're all awesome!"

"We did it!" Endou exclaims, pumping his fist into the air. Everyone else joins him. "WE DID IT!"

Karibe eyes the team curiously. While it hurt that Arakumo lost, she saw potential in Lightning Academy. She soon smirks at a brilliant thought.

Meanwhile, Atsuya grumbles to himself while folding his arms. Gouenji just proved why he's the ace striker and not him. It stings. He dips his head in disappointment just when he feels a hand ruffle his ears. The young ice-wolf quickly perks up to see the platinum blond smiling at him.

"That was a great goal, Atsuya." Gouenji says, "I knew only you could score our second goal."

Atsuya's eyes widen, "Really?" Gouenji nods, "Why do you think I moved away when Midorikawa passed me the ball? I knew that you deserved a chance to prove what an amazing striker you are."

The orange haired teen doesn't know why but hearing those words made him happy. He smiles back at the platinum blond and mutters a quiet, "Thanks." He never hated Gouenji. He was just jealous when he shouldn't have been. But he knows now. Shirou beams at the sight of his brother and the older striker. Further away, Gran sighs at nothing serious happening. His worries were for nothing.

"All's well that ends well," Midorikawa says.

"Did you just quote a proverb?" Aphrodi asks.

"Yup, it's a thing I do sometimes," the greenet shrugs.

"Let's head back everyone!" Aki gets their attention as the team returns to the school grounds.

* * *

 **Later In the Clubroom**

* * *

After taking showers, the boys come back to the clubroom to find the managers placing out celebration food for them. Gouenji is the first to scuff down, whatever he finds on the table (in a very civilized manner but rest still sweatdrop.

"Why the hell does he eat so much?" Fudou asks.

"He has fast metabolism," Kidou says.

"He wasn't eating like this a while back though…" Kazemaru points out.

"Yes he was. You just never saw him," Fubuki says.

"Very strange…" Gran says nervously. "Very strange indeed."

Suddenly, Matatagi emerges from his office and closes the door behind him. He turns to see his players and smiles at them. His hair is completely brown and the polite aura around him again.

"Hello team," he greets, "I see you're all refreshed,"

"Yup!" Endou grins. Natsumi comes over to him, "Endou-kun! I thought you were amazing out there!" She says dreamily in which the android obliviously replies with a, "Thanks, Natsumi!"

Fudou walks over to their young coach. "I gotta say kid, you're not that bad," He admits with a smug grin. Fubuki smiles at this. "Fudou-kun is right! We look forward to training under you, Matatagi-kantoku!"

"Yeah!" Endou exclaims and the rest nod. The young brunet stares at the teens in awe. He quickly regains his indifferent look before giving them a dry smile. "I will work hard as your coach and lead us to victory!" he says before three spikes on his hair turns blue and he adopts a smug look. "That's only if you can all keep up with my training menu."

The Soccer Club members all sweatdrop at their young coach. _'Maybe it's alright to still be skeptical,'_ they think simultaneously.

The clubroom doors part open, revealing the headmaster and a woman who looked like she's in her mid-twenties.

"Well done team," Hibiki says. "I'm very surprised and impressed by the outcome of the game."

"Believe me, we are too," Aphrodi whispers to Fudou who nods.

"I decided to add one more member to your club," the old man says as he turns to the young woman standing by his side. "Hitomiko-san."

The woman steps forward. She has long dark green hair and dull dark green eyes. She looks around the clubroom before speaking. "I'm Kira Hitomiko. And from this day forth, I'm going to be your club's counselor."

"EH? Hitomiko-neesan?" Midorikawa gawks at the stoic female. Gran's eyes widen slightly, "You are seriously going to be our new counselor?"

"Wait, do you know her?" Kidou questions. The greenet and redhead nod. "She's sometimes manages the orphanage we live in. She's kind of like a big sister there." Midorikawa explains.

"Interesting…" Kazemaru says before his eyes grow big. "Wait! Orphanage? You two are orphans?"

"Well, I am," Ryuuji says nervously. "Gran just lives at the orphanage."

"Huh…" Kazemaru blinks. They all turn back to their new counselor when she speaks. "Don't worry I didn't come to babysit you two. But when you told me you were joining a soccer club, I knew I had to come over immediately and apply for a job as a teacher." She says.

"Really?" The green haired first year tilts his head. He's a little shocked at the fact that was the first thing that came to her mind when they told her about them joining the club.

"Yes really," Hitomiko flips her hair, "Or is that a problem."

"Not at all," Matatagi joins the conversation. "Welcome to the club Hitomiko-san." He extends his hand to shake hers but she just stares at him.

"Oh that's their coach, Matatagi Hayato," Hibiki says.

Hitomiko just blinks.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

 **Everyone manage to succeed in their own way! And Atsuya-bouzu finally understands why Gouenji-kun's the ace striker and he's not, but don't worry he'll become stronger. Oh and they have a counselor now! Kira Hitomiko! What role will she play in this arc? XD**

 **And another thing, I might make up some hissatsu techniques/tactics/shoots along the way, for example,** _ **Stellar Cross**_ **, made it up! As for** _ **Sunshine Storm**_ **, Taiyou used that in the crossover movie! I thought it would be appropriate seeing as this is his team. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Characters Introduced:**

 **Kira Hitomiko –** a science teacher at Lightning Academy and the Soccer Club's counselor. She is intelligent but sassy. She believes the Soccer team can be much stronger if they put their minds to it. She is also often manages the Ohisama En orphanage that Midorikawa and Gran stay at. She seems to have a wide range of soccer knowledge. She wants to help the team reach the top no matter what despite how she may behave otherwise.

 **Can you guys review? I need inspiration after all!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hey! I haven't updated in like two years, in fact I've basically abandoned most of my Inazuma Eleven fanfictions, because the** _ **My**_ _ **Hero Academia x Assassination Classroom**_ **crossover story's I've been writing is doing really well. But I've decided to try and finish the stories that I was so into long ago.**

 **So I'll be updating this now! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to transfer, dear?"

"Yes mother."

"And you're sure you want to spend the rest of your high school years there?"

"Yes mother."

"Well if this is what you want then we won't stop you."

"But you have to keep your grades at top level."

"Understood."

"And don't forget, Ranko. If you're joining the Soccer Club…"

"…It's imperative that you maintain victory."

"Yes mother. Yes father."

"Good, now go to school. Don't forget your priorities."

"Yes, I won't."

* * *

 **Project Eleven Arc**

Chapter 5: Enter Karibe Ranko!

* * *

After Lightning Academy's win in the soccer match against Arakumo Academy, the Soccer Club has become pretty famous around campus. Not to mention the Soccer Club members have really gotten into training. They're honestly starting to feel like they can do anything now!

At the moment, they're in the middle of the morning practice and everyone is playing like they mean it. Most of their moves have really polished, especially those who weren't exactly used to the game. Of course, nobody loves it more than Endou does. He can't get enough of the soccer and all it's about. He really doesn't regret starting a Soccer Club at the school. It's allowed him to hang out with his best friends, and make new ones.

Hopefully they can keep playing until the finals! Who knows, they might just win.

While the team is passing the ball amongst one another, Matatagi walks forward and gets their attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up," He says as they all stop and gather around him, "After winning against Arakumo, we've pretty much made a name for ourselves in the HSFFT."

Fudou raises an eyebrow, "The _what-now_?"

"HSSFT," Otonashi repeats to the magician, " **H** igh **S** chool **F** ootball **F** rontier **T** ournament. Almost every high school soccer team plays in this tournament every year, and since we won our first match, we're pretty much qualified."

"Hn," Fudou nods, "I guess that's pretty cool,"

"If by 'pretty cool' you mean _TOTALLY AWESOME,_ THEN YES!" Endou cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

"What is up with you and soccer anyway?" Kazemaru asks curiously with a slight chuckle.

Endou gazes at him with starry eyes causing him to sweatdrop, "What's do you mean? Soccer is the best! On top of that, I never run out of energy so it's the perfect pass time for me!"

"If your energy never diminishes, then why did you assign yourself as goalkeeper?" Aphrodi asks.

"I don't know, it just looked the coolest so I picked it," Endou shrugs.

"That _would_ be your reason," Aphrodi shakes his head.

"Anyway, this means we're gonna have to work a lot harder from here on out," Matatagi says, "Understand?"

"Yes coach."

"Alright, now get back to practice!"

As everyone moves back to the field, Fudou runs beside Endou and quickly whispers something into his ear.

"Divide by zero…"

It's only a matter of seconds before the captain collapses to the ground in a twitching mess. The members look back to see the android teen malfunctioning on the ground.

"FUDOU!" Kidou storms over to him. "How many times have I told you to stop telling Endou to divide by zero?"

"Way too many times for me to remember," Fudou snickers, "or care."

"Poor Endou-kun," Shirou says in a whiny voice, "Why is Fudou-kun so mean to him?"

Midorikawa stares at the scene with shock, "Wait, does Fudou-san do this often?"

"Pretty much any chance he gets," Gouenji says while munching on a hot dog, "the bastard."

"Endou-kun!" Natsumi goes to her fallen crush. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"He can't hear you Natsumi," Fuyuka inserts but the auburn haired girl just continues. She, Aki and Otonashi simply sigh.

As expected, the school bell rings and everyone packs up and changes to head to class. Kidou reboots Endou and as usually he doesn't remember what happened. They all make their way to their respective classes on their respective floors, while Matatagi heads over to the teacher's lounge and Hitomiko goes to her class, which just so happens to be Class 2-A.

* * *

Class 2-A consists of the smartest second year high students in the entire academy. In fact, a few of the Soccer Club members were in this class, namely; Gouenji, Kidou, Natsumi and Gran, though the alien prince rarely attended class as it was uninteresting to him. But after joining the Soccer Club he managed to make friends, so now he comes over.

Kidou's still quite surprised that the redhead was one of his classmates this entire time as he never saw him in class. But now that he knows, he isn't too surprised because he imagines an alien life form will hold intellect

"It's nice to see you in class, Gran," Natsumi says with a smile.

Gran returns the smile, "Yes. I was not very keen on it but…" his expression softens, "…Ryuuji convinced me to attend class now that I know a few people."

"You really care about his opinion, don't you?" Natsumi asks.

"Quite true," Gran replies sheepishly.

"That's adorable." Gouenji says while sipping a smoothie.

Gran and Natsumi sweatdrop.

Kidou finally joins the conversation, "I heard that we were getting a transfer student today," he says, "A girl I believe."

"Oh really?" Natsumi beams, "That's so exciting! Oh! Maybe we can be friends!" She squeals.

"You are quite enthralled by this news, Natsumi," Gran says with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know, I guess I am," she calms down, "Just as long as she doesn't take the spotlight from me!"

"That sounds more like her," Gouenji says.

Finally, Hitomiko enters the classroom with a few notebooks in hand. She places them down and looks to the class. Everyone stands up.

"Good morning class," Hitomiko greets.

"Good morning, Kira-sensei," they all return the greeting.

"Hitomiko-sensei is fine," She says as they bow and sit back down. "Now before we start today, we have a new transfer student joining our class," She turns to the open door, "You can come in now."

With that, a young petite female walks into the classroom with graceful steps. She stops right next to their teacher, before looking at everyone. Most of the boys in the class are already struck by her beauty and are going crazy.

Most of the boys do _not_ include Gouenji, Gran or Kidou. Gouenji's too busy eating one of his many lunches to spare the girl a glance, Gran stares at her curiously but doesn't have any particular thoughts on her and as for Kidou, he immediately recognizes the girl.

She had long brown hair, light skin and pinkish purple eyes. Her expression remains stoic as she introduces herself.

"My name is Karibe Ranko. I'm seventeen years old and I transferred here from Arakumo Academy," She says, bowing, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along."

Everyone starts murmuring amongst themselves while the other three SC members finally pay attention and remember her from the match they played a week ago. And at this split second, Gouenji and her eyes meet before the former turns back to his food.

She blinks before looking away as well.

Hitomiko claps her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright people, settle down." She says before turning to the brunette next to her, "Karibe, there's an open seat over there, next to Gouenji Shuuya." She turns to the spiky haired boy who's eating out of a boxed lunch, "Gouenji-kun, could you stand up please so she knows where to sit."

Gouenji stands up from his seat with the boxed lunch in his hand.

Karibe sweat drops.

' _How is no one fazed by this?'_

She tries to brush it off and walks over to her seat, glancing over to him again. She sits down and places her bag on the ground just as he does the same. She blinks at him in confusion. _'I still can't believe he played so amazingly and scored a hat-trick against Arakumo.'_

Before she can ponder on it any longer, Hitomiko does attendance. Karibe makes note of the Soccer Club members in this class. She has a feeling they'll be interacting with her later. Afterwards, the class continues as follow; Karibe observes the four members carefully, trying to see the personalities and behaviors. Towards the end of the lesson, Gouenji went through six lunches and three drinks, Kidou and Natsumi answered most of the questions asked and Gran listened attentively, slightly awed at the new information he learnt.

Finally, the bell rang and the students rise and bow to their teacher. "Make sure to go over what we've learnt in today's lesson," Hitomiko says before swishing her hair. "If you don't you'll fail, so just do what I say." She walks out leaving her students sweat dropping. They all begin packing their things.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Natsumi asks, still sweat dropping.

"This is nothing. You should see how she is back at the Ohisama En orphanage." Gran says with a slight shiver. "She is ten times worse."

"Let's just be grateful that she's just our counselor and not our coach," Kidou says. "Our actually coach is already a monster, and now we have a counselor to make things even crazier…" He sighs. "Just what was our principal thinking?"

"I think blaming Endou would make more sense." Gouenji says, examining a packet of crisps. He places a hand on his chin, muttering to himself. "Should I eat this now or wait until I get to the clubroom?"

The other three sweatdrop before Natsumi protests, "It's not Endou-kun's fault we have a sadistic coach and haughty club counselor!"

"True but he did start the club…" Gran reasons with her, levitating his bag beside him.

"Whatever! You guys just like picking on him!" Natsumi puffs her cheeks and says, lifting her bag up. Kidou and Gouenji do the same, with the latter choosing to eat his chips later.

Kidou sighs. "Endou's somewhat bad decision aside-"

"It wasn't a bad decision!" Natsumi continues to protest, "What would you say if he heard you guys?"

"Well, he's not here so…" Gouenji shrugs.

" _Anyway_ ," Kidou continues, having been cut by Natsumi. "I believe we have more pressing matters, like addressing the _elephant_ in the room." He gestures his hand behind him and the eyes of the other three follow it to see a certain transfer student surrounded by the other boys in the class.

"Oh right." The only female amongst them says, "Yeah, we need to talk to her." They rest nod and make their way to the crowd of boys.

"Let me show you around the school Karibe!"

"Can I carry your bag for you?"

"Are you thirsty? Have some of my water!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Are you single?"

The brunette simply ignores the attention she's getting and sighs. _'How ridiculous, can't these boys take a hint?'_

She looks up to see four familiar figures approaching her. She isn't surprised though, she predicted this. They swiftly push past the crowd of boys and stop right in front of her desk. Natsumi offers her a polite smile.

"Hello Karibe-san," she greets. "Do you mind if we speak to you?"

"Not at all," the brunette replies.

"That's good." Kidou says, "Although we'd prefer to speak to you in private so we'd appreciate if the rest of you evacuated the room." He says, referring to their other classmates, particularly the male ones.

"Hey! We're not done talking to Karibe!" One of the other boys says.

"Yeah!" The rest agree.

"Yes you are." Kidou states bluntly. "Gran, if you would?"

The red haired alien is outlined by a white energy as he lifts his index finger up, levitating the other students in the classroom outside the door and then closing it afterwards.

Karibe stares incredulously at the door, trying to process what just happened. She quickly snaps out of it though and turns to Gran with an intrigued gaze.

' _He's Gran Xavier, from what I've learnt he's an alien prince of a planet not of our galaxy. I had heard he had abilities but this is my first time witnessing them since he couldn't use them in the match.'_ She ponders, _'Interesting.'_

"Now where were we?" Kidou began, "Ah that's right, I believe you were about to explain to us why you transferred here a week after our match against Arakumo Academy."

' _He's Kidou Yuuto, a scientist and inventor and the top student of the second year. He appears to be the strategic type.'_ She thinks before answering, "No I wasn't."

"Well you should." Natsumi says, folding her arms, "Mostly because we don't know your intentions. Tell us, did you come as a spy or are you trying to destroy our Soccer Club from the inside?"

' _She's Raimon Natsumi, the former Student Council President and daughter of the school's owner.'_ Karibe chuckles, "Now why would I do something as ridiculous as that?" she asks, "Think about it. If I was a spy then I wouldn't make it so obvious, I would've gone incognito or even changed my name."

"That does make sense." Gran agrees.

Kidou hums, still suspicious. "Alright then, I'm assuming you transferred here for a more tamed reason, correct? What might that be?"

"Simple," the brunette crosses her legs with a solemn look. "Witnessing the display of skills in that match a week ago got me intrigued. How did a bunch of novices in soccer beat one of the best high school soccer teams in Japan? It just didn't make sense to me. I realized then and there that I had to find out for myself if your team actually had potential, so I came to the conclusion that I needed to transfer to Lightning Academy and join the Soccer Club." She clasps her hands together and places them on her desk. "I imagine that with me here, you might actually have a chance at winning the HSFFT."

"Oh? And why's that?" Natsumi asks.

"Because of my formations, that's why." Karibe answers. "I take pride in my ability to create the best formations for any match against any team. With my help, you should be prepared to take on anyone."

There's a pause amongst them as Kidou ponders, _'She's got a point. Her formations are said to be the best in the tournament. With her on our team, winning won't exactly be a pipe dream. Still, can we trust her?'_

"Welcome to the team." Before Kidou, Natsumi or Gran can even muster a word, Gouenji extends a hand out to Karibe surprising all of them.

"Really?" The brunette asks, almost confused. "You're not unsure about me?"

"I don't think you can really be sure about anyone." He says, "What I am sure about is that your formations are incredible and is just what our amateur Soccer Club needs to win the HSFFT."

"Okay," Karibe says, accepting his handshake.

"Good." Gouenji nods. "Soccer practice is after school. We'll meet then. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Um, I suppose." Kidou says.

Natsumi sighs, "I guess it's fine." She turns to Gran and he smiles. "It's alright with me."

And with this the four exit the class, and head to their next period which is starting soon. Karibe leaves right after them, staring off into the direction they are walking in. Her gaze is particularly hooked to the platinum blond.

' _Gouenji Shuuya. Even now, I know nothing about him, except…'_ She thinks, _'I can't help but feel like I've seen him somewhere before.'_

* * *

 **Earlier…**

Endou sneezes loudly in his class, startling everyone. He rubs his nose with his sleeve as Aki gives him a concerned look.

"Are you okay Endou-kun?" She asks, "That's the fourth time you've sneezed this morning."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Endou says but ponders, _'I know I don't have a bug in my system. Someone must be talking about me.'_

* * *

 **During Lunch**

"So let me get this straight," Kazemaru starts. The majority of the Soccer Club is sitting in the cafeteria together. The Class 2-A students of the group told the others about what happened earlier this morning. "Not only did the manager of Arakumo transfer to our school and your class but she wants to join our club too?"

"That's right." Kidou replies and Natsumi nods, "We still haven't quite wrapped our heads around it either."

"Hmm," Kazemaru ponders before turning to the others, "What do you guys think?"

"I don't trust her." Fudou says while eating a banana.

Aphrodi swishes his hair, "My divine senses tell me she's a bad omen."

"Did they also tell you to swish your hair in my face?" the magician asks annoyed.

"No." the demi-god states, swishing his hair again, "Although, they are telling me you sat on the wrong spot!"

"Screw you!"

"Anyway," Aki brings their attention back to the real conversation, "What are we going to do now? Are we just going to leave her to join the club?"

"We might as well." Kidou says, "It's really up to the coach. He'll probably come up with some elaborate plan involving her."

"Should we be worried?" Fubuki asks.

The scientist thinks, "Maybe just a little."

"What are your thoughts Endou-kun?" Natsumi asks their captain kindly. He's been eating rice balls the entire time.

He swallows his food, with a serious expression on his face. "That depends," he begins catching the others attention. "What were we talking about?"

They all sweatdrop.

"Why do you keep disappointing me, Endou?" Gouenji asks. "Why?"

Endou looks at him confused. "Wait, how am I disappointing you?"

"Mamoru, don't you think when we're having a serious discussion involving the club _you_ started, you should, I don't know, listen?" Fuyuka says.

"I'm sorry! I was too focused on my rice balls!" Endou protests, "I'm listening now though!"

"We're done talking." Kidou says coldly.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO EAT!" Aphrodi yells.

Kazemaru sighs, "All in favor of blaming Endou when our club falls apart, say I!"

"I!" Everyone says.

"Oh c'mon! That's not fair!" The android whines.

"Life's not fair." Fudou says.

Endou continues to sulk as the others continue to eat.

* * *

 **After School**

The gang gathers at the Soccer Club after school. They all enter to find Matatagi, Hitomiko and the very person they were skeptical about.

"Welcome team!" Their young coach greets them. "Everyone take a seat please!"

All the soccer players take their seats, keeping their eyes on the brunette standing next Hitomiko. Endou blinks at her in surprise.

"Um, who are you?" The android asks before beaming brightly. "Wait, are you joining the club!?"

The others face palm.

"Yes, she's joining the club Endou-san." Matatagi replies. "I'm sure some of you already recognize her." He turns to the brunette. "Please introduce yourself, Karibe-san."

She steps forward and bows. "Hello everyone. My name is Karibe Ranko. It's a pleasure to meet all of you formally." She looks over to her classmates. "I've already gotten acquainted with Kidou and the others." she turns back to everyone else. "I hope we can all get along!"

The others stare at her cautiously.

Aki and Haruna walk over to the new manager. "Welcome Karibe-san! We're happy to have you!" The greenette says and the blunette adds: "Yeah, especially since Fuyuka-san has a hard time working in the heat and Natsumi-san likes to avoid her work as a manager!"

"Hey!" Natsumi yells feeling offended.

"Yes, I'm glad I can be of assistance." Karibe says, "Although, I'll be doing more than just handing out water bottles and towels and making lunch. I plan on really putting my efforts in the training menu." She directs her attention back to the soccer players. "You all have potential I'll give you that, but if you don't train probably and take the game of soccer seriously, you've lost before you've even begun.

"I plan on using my skill in formations to make sure that doesn't happen. Whatever training you've all been doing up until this point, will no longer be valid. As of now, you'll have a completely different training menu to accommodate the respective formations.

"I've already prepared your training session for today. I'll be waiting for you all outside. Try not to waste time." With this said, she walks out of the clubroom, leaving everyone dumbfounded and some sweatdropping.

Matatagi clears his throat, "Well you all heard her." He says politely. "Change and get your asses outside."

"The hell you talkin' to!?" Fudou screams at him.

Kazemaru sweatdrops, "You know, just because you say it in a polite voice doesn't make it any less rude."

"My apologies." Their young coach says as he's surrounded by a bright pure aura. He smiles. " _Please_ change and get your asses outside."

"My point still stands." Kazemaru says.

"Okay, hold up! Are we seriously just going to listen to this chick after she just joined the club!?" Atsuya demands furiously. He turns his head side to side. "I mean seriously, is nobody bothered by this?"

"Oh, I'm bothered alright!" Aphrodi says, flipping his hair in irritation. "I mean, who does she think she is anyway? How _not_ divine of her to order us around the way she just did!"

"What should we do?" Midorikawa questions, "A lot of us don't know much about soccer and she clearly knows what she's doing but…"

"You're concerned about her being a spy or trying to sabotage us?" Gran finishes and the greenet nods.

"Whatever, we're wasting time just sitting here. We might as well just go." Fudou says, "Don't we have a match soon."

"We do, and a little more efficient training would be beneficial for us." Shirou adds, "I'm not a hundred percent sure about Karibe-san either but it's worth giving her a chance."

"Shirou's right. We might as well see what she has to offer," Kidou agrees, "Although, we should still keep an eye on her."

"Wait! Was this what you guys were talking about earlier?" Endou asks, finally understanding all the concern.

Kazemaru lets out an exasperated sigh, " _Yes_ Endou."

The android ponders for a moment before announcing optimistically. "Well, I don't really know what to say but…I think we should just give her a chance anyway! So let's go!"

"Of course you'd say that…" the blue haired sorcerer rolls his visible eye playfully.

"Well if captain says it's fine then I'm sure we'll be fine su!" Kabeyama says. The others reluctantly agree too.

"Good," Matatagi inserts, his polite smile still present on his smile. "Now please go change and get your asses outside."

' _He's has no respect for us…'_

* * *

Everyone finally arrives outside to find Karibe waiting on the benches. She checks her watch before standing up and walking towards the group. "You all decided to take your sweet time."

"Sorry, we were just talking is all!" Endou explains on the behalf of everyone. "We're here now though, so let's get started on our training!"

Karibe sighs. "Right then. This is the formation I've thought of and the training you'll be doing for it," she hands out papers to the brunet and he takes one and passes it on. "Any questions?"

They all look at the handouts incredulously. Fudou is the first to complain. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this? This can't seriously be the training you want us to do!"

"Yeah, what's with this? We're training for a soccer match not World War 3!" Kazemaru says.

"And you want us to all this today, until six?" Midorikawa asks, "I have tons of homework and chores to do when I get back to the orphanage. I can't stay here for that long, I'll be too tired when I get home!"

"I agree with Ryuuji, this is a bit much." Gran says.

"Yeah, and some of us have real lives!" Aphrodi says. "You can't possibly think this kind of training menu is okay!"

"This is just standard training." Karibe says, unfazed by their complaints. "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that clubs usually close at four the latest." Kazemaru reasons, "We can't train this long! It's absurd!"

Karibe lets out a dry chuckle, "Seriously? You guys have barely begun. I thought you wanted to win the HSSFT? Funny how all the people with no soccer experience are complaining. If you don't want to train then fine, but I hope you're prepared to lose."

They all looked each other wearily. Kidou turned to the Matatagi, but he didn't look like he had anything to say.

Eventually, Endou spoke. "No it's fine."

"What? Are you serious Endou?" Kazemaru asks. Fudou yells, "Yeah, have you lost your mind?"

"No." He says firmly, "But we need to work hard guys. I know it seems a lot but…we can do it!"

"It's kinda hard to agree with a guy who literally never runs out of energy." Atsuya says.

"You're going to have to be more convincing than that Captain su," Kabeyama mumbles.

"Some of us actually care about our grades," Midorikawa mutters.

Endou sweatdrops.

"If there are no more complaints, then let's get started." Karibe announces before blowing her whistle. "Begin!"

For the next three days, the players go through hell with the new training. Karibe basically promotes herself from manager to trainer in a heartbeat and comes down on the members without mercy. Nobody says anything until finally today…

"That's it! We can't keep doing this Karibe!" Kazemaru says feeling exhausted. "All this just to perfect a formation, don't you think your taking this too far?"

"Why would I think that when this is the most efficient way to train you all?" She asks, not seeming to care.

"Um and _how_ do you know that?" Kazemaru asks, "You've barely known us for a week!"

"True, but I've known enough just by observation that you all need to improve." She says, folding her arms. "Immensely."

Kazemaru frowns.

"I see you're getting agitated Kazemaru. It's to be expected seeing as soccer is different from casting spells and running track." She smirks, "You _did_ know that right? Or is it hard to understand since you're not from around here. I suppose it's the same for the rest of you who come from other realms too."

The other members from different realms widen are immediately offended by what she said, especially Kazemaru who grits his teeth at her rude words, the sky darkening with heavy clouds and the wind picking up violently.

Uh oh. He doesn't look too happy.

A dangerous blue aura emits from his body. " **If you have something to say, just come out and say it.** "

"Easy Yamiichi…" Fudou says, trying to calm down the sorcerer. He knows his friend isn't easily agitated, what Karibe said must have really hit a nerve. This girl doesn't know what she's done, upsetting him…

Endou and the others grow weary at Kazemaru's change in behavior. They all immediately think back to when he summoned a tornado. That was when he was in the right mind, who knows what he's capable of when angered.

' _I knew she was bad news.'_ Natsumi thinks, trying to hold on to the other managers.

Karibe tries to shield herself from the violent winds. She's starting to regret this…

"Kazemaru." A voice speaks from the behind him. The blunet turns to see Gouenji, walking over to him with a solemn expression. The platinum blond male places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother. You'll only regret it if you do." this immediately calms him down.

The sky returns to normal and the winds calm as well. Kazemaru bows his head a bit, feeling bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that…I just-"

"I know." Gouenji says, giving him a smile. He then turns his attention to the brunette who caused all this displeasure. He walks up to her and she looks up at him, their eyes meeting. She flinches at his sharp gaze though.

"Karibe." He begins coldly. "You're no longer welcome in this club."

Everyone gasps as her eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" She demands. "You said I'd be a great addition to the club! You said I could help you win the tournament! You can't just kick me out!"

"Yes I can." He says. "I don't need to be the captain, club counselor or coach to know that all you've done since the moment you joined this club is behave like you started the damn thing. And on top of that, you completely ignored the protests and circumstances of the other members!"

"But those aren't excuses to shorten training. We're in high school, they should learn how to adjust their schedules and stop complaining! Whatever they have to do after school isn't my prerogative!" She yells.

"You're right. It isn't, just like it isn't your prerogative to train us, that's our coach's job." Gouenji says.

"Are you serious? You're coach is a fourteen year old kid with a split personality!" She yells out, "How the hell is he supposed to train all of you? Especially consider that the majority of your club isn't even from Earth or have played soccer before! Your own captain is even a newbie at soccer! He just started this club because he thought soccer was 'cool'! He doesn't even know what his doing! You of all people who have such skill should know how ridiculous that is?"

Endou looks sad at that comment. This only infuriates Gouenji.

"And who are you?" He points at her. "Did you invent soccer? Did you create the 'Soccer Bill of Rights'? Just when did you become the aficionado of all things soccer, huh?" He snaps at her, taking her aback. "I don't care if these guys are inexperienced, anyone can see that just be looking at them but that's not what makes this club special, that's not what makes everyone here special and full of potential. Endou has a dream that we all believe in and if you can't do the same, then I don't want to believe in your formations, even if they are the best in the damn tournament. They mean nothing to us.

"So if you done insulting my friends, I recall saying how you're no longer welcome here." He points to the direction of the stairs that lead off the field. "So get lost."

She stares at in disbelief but ultimately walks away. Once she's left, the others went up to Gouenji.

"I can't believe you said all those things Gouenji-kun," Shirou says happily. Atsuya adds, "Yeah, you sure showed her!"

"Thanks for speaking up for us!" Midorikawa smiles and Gran nods.

"Gouenji-san is so cool!" Otonashi says.

"Meh, I still think he should have let Yamiichi kill the bitch." Fudou says. Kazemaru punches him in the shoulder before smiling at the platinum blond. "Thanks again Gouenji."

Endou walks up to him, "Did you really mean what you said?" He asks.

Gouenji pulls out a bar of chocolate from his pocket, opens it and bites into it. "Of course I did. You guys are awesome. End of story."

Endou grins, "Thanks Gouenji! You're awesome too!"

"Yeah great job, looks like the plan went great." Matatagi says, causing confusion from the older teens.

"What do you mean 'plan'? What plan?" Aphrodi asks.

"I had a feeling Karibe would do something like this, so naturally I informed Gouenji-san beforehand that she had transferred to the school and that he should observe her for her first three days. And if things got out of hand he should intervene." He says, now in his devious side. "That'll teach her a lesson."

They all sweatdrop. _'He was definitely offended by the 'split personality thing'…'_

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore! Let's get back to our usual training guys!" Endou announces happily.

"Yeah!"

In the distance, Karibe watches them before finally leaving.

* * *

The Soccer Club members are gathered in the clubroom, talking about their joy of not having a certain someone in the club anymore.

"It's better this way. We don't need any more unnecessary drama." Kazemaru sighs.

"Yeah, we already have Matatagi, Hitomiko-sensei and Aphrodi for that." Fudou adds.

Aphrodi glares at them, "I am sitting right here, you know."

"Yeah I know." Fudou says bluntly, only infuriating the demi-god more.

Suddenly, the doors of the clubroom parted, revealing the very person they're cursing amongst themselves. Stepping into the room, Karibe stares at the floor nervously. Her long brown hair is now tied into low twintails, one resting on each shoulder.

"Oh speak of the devil," Aphrodi says quite rudely. "And I mean that in more ways than one."

Karibe sighs, "I deserve that."

"Why the hell are you here?" Fudou asks. Atsuya questions next. "Yeah, I thought we kicked you out yesterday."

"Yes I know. I didn't come back to beg you to let me back into the club, I just…" She takes a deep breath and breathes out before continuing. "I wanted apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I'm sorry.

"I understand now that the way you play soccer isn't the same as other schools. You have something special, and instead of trying to tarnish that I should have tried to bring it out more, in all of you." She smiles for a moment but it quickly disappears. "I want to work on accepting others for how they are instead of forcing my views on them, I should've known better than to behave like my parents. Anyway, I hope you all win your next match, you won't have to worry about me ruining it for you."

She bows and turns to leave.

"Wait."

She stops, turning around to meet the eyes of the same person who told her off the other day. She stares at him nervously while he looks down at her with the same blank expression he always has.

But to her surprise, Gouenji smiles, handing her a croissant from a bag he has in toe. She blink twice before slowly reaching out to accept it, he fingers brushing against his. For a moment, she blushes but snaps out of it and takes the pastry into her hands.

"Don't bother making yourself sad by leaving," Gouenji says. "Just stay."

Karibe feels her heartbeat quickening at his words. She smiles.

' _Gouenji Shuuya. Even till this point, I know little about him except...'_

"We're happy to have you back Karibe! From now on, you're a true member of this club!" Endou says and the others give positive responses much to her surprise.

"You're pigtails are so cute, Karibe-san!" Otonashi compliments. She manages to say, "Thank you," as she turns to look at everyone, and then back at Gouenji, in which her smile widens.

'… _he's a mystery but he adores this eccentric group of people, and I think...I'm starting to adore them myself.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow, this was really dialogue heavy, I didn't mean to make Karibe talk so much really, it's just how the chapter came out! Anyway, Karibe's a part of Lightning Academy now! I'm honestly so happy I decided to continue writing this story! It's so fun to write! Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Characters Introduced:**

 **Karibe Ranko** – a serious and disciplined girl originally from Arakumo Academy. She comes from a family that takes everything, especially soccer seriously. She transfers to Lightning Academy to try to understand how they play soccer. She's a manager and comes up with all their formations.

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
